


Тот, кто играет со смертью

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мама Рори всегда говорила, что если он будет хорошим мальчиком и будет верить в большого бородатого дядю на небесах, то после смерти за ним спустятся ангелы — белокурые, в сделанных из света одеждах, они будут играть на трубе, а потом заберут его в Рай, на облака. Мама Рори говорила, что там, в Раю, они обязательно встретятся снова. Ангел правда забрал его, забрал после смерти, но совсем не в Рай — по крайней мере, то место, в котором оказался Рори, когда мир снова обрёл чёткость, на небеса не очень-то походило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Это было почти забавно, то, как реальность расходится с фантазией. Мама Рори всегда говорила, что если он будет хорошим мальчиком и будет верить в большого бородатого дядю на небесах, то после смерти за ним спустятся ангелы — белокурые, в сделанных из света одеждах, они будут играть на трубе, а потом заберут его в Рай, на облака. 

Мама Рори говорила, что там, в Раю, они обязательно встретятся снова. 

Но когда ангел коснулся Рори своей каменной ладонью, холод которой ощущался, казалось, даже сквозь одежду, вокруг всё размылось и перемешалось, словно на невысохший холст пролили воду, и краски расплылись в бесформенное пятно. Ангел правда забрал его, забрал после смерти, но совсем не в Рай — по крайней мере, то место, в котором оказался Рори, когда мир снова обрёл чёткость, на небеса не очень-то походило.

Глядя на тихую пустынную улицу, Рори быстро понял, что больше не в Канзасе. 

И даже не в двадцать первом веке, а на пару веков раньше, судя по архитектуре зданий. А он ведь почти обрадовался тому, что, по крайней мере, никто не видел появившегося посреди улицы человека — он успеет привлечь к себе достаточно внимания своей одеждой.

Рори не знал, куда ему идти, и не только потому, что вообще понятия не имел, где находится: судя по полумраку, было раннее утро, но во многих окнах уже горел свет, а значит, ещё чуть-чуть, и люди покинут дома и отправятся по своим делам, и Рори при всём желании не сможет остаться незамеченным. К тому же, было холодно и промозгло, а Рори к таким трудностям не готовили, и пальцы на ногах уже замерзли достаточно, чтобы пошевелить ими было проблематично.

В любом случае, нужно спрятаться куда-то, пока Доктор и Эми его не отыщут. У них это может занять какое-то время, но Доктор же, чёрт возьми, гений с машиной времени, рано или поздно он найдёт его. Оставалось только надеяться, что это «поздно» не будет через десять лет. 

Стараясь засунуть стремительно коченеющие пальцы поглубже в карманы, Рори поспешил скрыться в ближайшем переулке, думая о том, не решат ли его там ограбить какие-нибудь местные представители низшего класса. Он попытался определить хотя бы, в какой стране находится, но быстро потерпел неудачу: Тардис всё ещё переводила всё на английский, а никаких опознавательных символов ему пока не встретилось. 

Рори бродил по городу, сталкиваясь со всё большим и большим количеством людей, которые с каждой секундой всё сильнее наводняли улицы, пока, наконец, ему не удалось забрести в тёмный тупичок, заваленный какими-то ящиками. Устроившись на одном из них, Рори прислонился к холодной каменной стене, напоминавшей недавнее прикосновение ангела, следы которого, казалось, ещё остались на коже. Рори видел собственное дыхание в холодном воздухе.

Кажется, в таком положении он провёл целую вечность — не слишком весёлое, надо сказать, занятие, но с терпением у Рори было всё в порядке. Он знал, что вот ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного, и Тардис появится посреди улицы, ветер донесет откуда-то её надрывную сирену, а потом из синей-синей будки выбежит Эми. Обнимает его и, наверное, начнёт рассказывать, как они сбежали от ангелов, а Доктор рядом только улыбнётся — потому что, конечно же, он знал, что всё непременно закончится хорошо.

В стремительно темнеющем небе уже зажигались первые крохотные звёздочки, и чем сильнее на город опускался сумрак, тем громче был ветер, и тем холоднее становилось. Рори уже казалось, что он чувствует, как горло начинает болеть. Он думал о том, чтобы встать с места, но потом побоялся, что этим только запутает Доктора, да и кто знает, что может случиться в совсем незнакомом городе? 

Кажется, в какой-то момент сверху посыпались мелкие хлопья снега.

Однажды он уже почти замёрз до смерти — ему не хотелось бы ещё раз.

Ещё раз встретиться со смертью: они и так виделись слишком часто, словно старухе с косой стало скучно за работой, и она решила сыграть в салочки. Она ловила Рори, хватала его своей ссохшейся, жилистой рукой, заносила косу и — вжить! — Рори мёртв. А потом она ждала, пока голова прирастёт обратно к телу, глядя на это пустыми, ничего не выражающими глазницами, и давало Рори пинок под зад, ухмыляясь — на этот раз, убегай быстрее, иначе я поймаю тебя. И каждый, каждый чёртов раз, всегда — ловила.

И почему-то Рори казалось, что после стольких лет Смерть просто устала от этой маленькой игры, и этот раунд будет для него последним.

Было холодно.

Думать было холодно.

Рори попытался подняться с места, но тело словно решило не слушаться, и не сдвинулось даже на миллиметр. О, он слишком хорошо представлял, что будет с человеком, заснувшим на холоде — даже сейчас, при не такой уж и низкой температуре, ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло. Нужно было сосредоточиться хоть на чём-нибудь, но мысли путались и разбегались.

А потом вдруг разом вообще ничего больше не было, кроме холода.

Ему снились рыжие волосы, синее-синее небо, запах яблок и свежей травы. Во сне никто не умирал. Во сне не было ангелов, боли и страха — только чужое тепло и негромкий смех, потому что во сне всё может быть так, как тебе того захочется.

Рори слышал сквозь сон чужие голоса, но не открывал глаз — у него даже не хватило сил, чтобы отмахнуться от надоедливого кого-то, так что он постарался сосредоточиться на картинках в голове, всплывающих в ослабевшем сознании. Не проснулся он их тогда, когда чья-то рука не слишком нежно ударила его по щеке, оставив на побледневшей коже алый след.

— Томми! — слышал Рори словно сквозь тонну ваты, — поскорее помоги мне, нужно отнести его в дом! Тот новый постоялец, он же врач? Зови скорее!

Было холодно.

Прикосновения холодные.

Смерть — холодная. 

Слишком медленно бьётся сердце. В какой-то момент земля и небо, кажется, меняются местами, но Рори не может понять, что именно происходит с ним реальности, даже не понимает, где эта самая реальность начинается. Да и к чёрту реальность — там только ледяные улицы, любопытные взгляды и ожидание. Во сне лучше, во сне всё хорошо, нет ангелов и других норовящих убить тварей, во сне с Эми всё в порядке, и с Доктором, и с Мелоди, и с ним самим. Во сне не надо бояться, не надо чувствовать боль, не надо умирать, не надо…

Что-то вырывает его из приятного, божественного сна, что-то, кто-то отнимает у него рыже-сине-яблочный рай, оставляя внутри только серое обездвиженное море ужаса и одиночества. Кто-то заставляет сердце снова биться, разгоняя кровь, кто-то заставляет его мысли оттаять, не позволяя Смерти выиграть этот раунд. 

Хотелось оттолкнуть наконец, чтобы вернуться обратно, но было слишком поздно — всё исчезло, погрузившись в ничего не несущую темноту. 

Руки у того врача были холодными.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Рори окончательно пришёл в себя. Ощущения включались словно друг за другом: сначала он почувствовал тепло, затем — услышал идущий откуда-то снизу звук голосов, потом в нос ударил запах зажженного камина и пыльных страниц, и только потом, когда Рори наконец с трудом открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой ничем не примечательный деревянный полоток. В углу одиноко болталась брошенная паутина с несколькими завернутыми в куколки мухами. 

Одно Рори знал точно — он больше не умирал.

— Аааа, ты проснулся, — констатировал чей-то радостный голос. Рори тяжело приподнялся на локтях и увидел стоящего в дверях человека, в волосах которого точно произошёл смерч. Незнакомца молчание Рори ничуть не смутило, кажется, он принял это за согласие, и, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, пересёк комнату, останавливаясь у самой кровати.

— Привет, — сказал Рори, когда тишина стала совсем уж неловкой — незнакомец, судя по взгляду, явно чего-то ждал, - я Рори…

— Артур Уильямс, я знаю, видел твои права, — кивнул он, не позволяя закончить. Не стал он также дожидаться, когда Рори начнёт возмущаться по поводу лазанья по чужим карманам. — Двадцать первый век, не Агент Времени, иначе у тебя был бы манипулятор временной воронки, — объявил он таким тоном, словно озвучивал самую очевидную вещь на свете, — но когда оказался в прошлом, не сеял панику, а тихо замерзал в уголке до смерти. 

Скорости, с которой незнакомец приблизился к Рори, резко садясь рядом, позавидовали бы олимпийские чемпионы по бегу. 

— Вопрос в том, как ты сюда попал?

— Вопрос в том, кто, эээ, Вы, — осторожно спросил Рори, делая бессмысленную попытку отодвинуться назад, ничем, однако, не увенчавшуюся — за его спиной была только подушка, ещё сильнее вжаться в которую было физически невозможно. Незнакомца этот вопрос явно сбил с толку — он какой-то время молчал, словно вспоминая собственное имя, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону. Впрочем, Рори сразу понял, что у мужика с головой не всё в порядке. А может, он просто слишком привык иметь дело с психами, чтобы удивляться. 

— Питер Лидделл, — наконец представился он с неловкой улыбкой, будто извиняясь за собственные действия. — Путешествую, — сразу добавил Питер, в очередной раз не позволив Рори спросить самому, — а ты?..

— Я здесь случайно. Мы, вроде как, попали в неприятности, и…

— «Мы»? Вас несколько? — оживился Питер, плохо скрывая обеспокоенность, ярко отразившуюся на лице.

— Да, — ответил Рори со вздохом, — но они остались там. В будущем. Ты слышал про Плачущих Ангелов?

Питер скривился от одного только названия.

— О да. Больше, чем хотелось бы, — подтвердил он, резко подскакивая с кровати и подходя к окну, словно ему никак не сиделось на одном месте, — значит, Плачущие Ангелы захватили Рори Уильямса, мм? Тебе повезло, что тут есть я.

— Правда? — усомнился Рори, окидывая Питера придирчивым взглядом. Тот не вызывал своим видом много доверия, разве что желание сводить его в магазин и научить нормально подбирать гардероб. 

Странно, что Рори лишь сейчас заметил, как одежда Питера точно так же выбивалась из эпохи, как и его собственная. Наверное, фильтр восприятия, или как там эта штука правильно называлась.

— Ну. Я могу отправить тебя обратно, — Питер вновь начал мерить шагами комнату, так что в какой-то момент Рори просто перестал сделать за ним. — Но не сейчас, нет, сейчас я не могу уйти, — сказал он, наконец останавливаясь, — мне нужно, вроде как, поймать опасного преступника.

— Я могу помочь.

Рори почти не задумывался, когда говорил это — мозг как-то сам рассудил, что полицейским Питер быть никак не может, к тому же, преступник явно был необычным. А вот почему именно Рори предложил свою помощь, было загадкой даже для него самого. Он предпочел остановиться на варианте, в котором чем быстрее Питер поймает своего преступника, тем быстрее Рори окажется в своём времени.

Питера эта фраза слегка ошарашила — он явно собирался вновь сорваться с места, но просто замер на месте, глядя на Рори с непониманием, растерянностью и каким-то едва уловимым восхищением во взгляде.

— Это инопланетянин, — добавил он после паузы, решив, видимо, что Рори этого ещё не понял.

— Я привык иметь дело с инопланетянами, — уверил его Рори, — к тому же, будет быстрее, если я помогу, разве нет?

Питер задумался. Какое-то время он взвешивал все «за» и «против», пока наконец не пришёл к выводу, что Рори, в общем-то, прав: помощь была только в плюс, хотя, конечно, подвергать его опасности Питер не торопился. И да, так действительно будет быстрее. 

— Хорошо. При одном условии, — объявил Питер, словно Рори не помощь предлагал, а просил принять его в увлекательную игру «Поймай монстра», — отдохни тут несколько часов. Ты едва не умер, не хочу, чтобы ещё что-то случилось.

Рори не стал особенно протестовать — он знал, чем грозит обморожение, и что телу действительно следует дать некоторое время отдохнуть, на всякий случай. Монстр, наверное, никуда не убежит, если он позволит себе расслабиться ненадолго.

Он совершенно не волновался за Эми: она там с Доктором, а уж тот-то точно не позволит, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. Вполне вероятно, что Эми уже в Тардис, в безопасности. И, также вероятно, что Рори сейчас нужна помощь больше, чем им.

В любом случае, им нужно будет какое-то время, чтобы найти его. Доктор, должно быть, уже отслеживает сигнал или что-нибудь в этом духе. Рори не знал, почему это звучало как утешение самого себя, если было чистой правдой. В глубине души он всё-таки слегка волновался, но эта тревога не имела ни малейшего смысла, так что он отбросил эти мысли в сторону.

Питер сказал, что Мэри, дочка хозяина, принесет для Рори чаю, и скрылся за дверью, на мгновение впуская в комнату гул с нижних этажей. В следующую же секунду стало тихо. Рори вздохнул, перевернулся на бок и, зарывшись с головой в одеяло, закрыл глаза, стараясь заснуть, но вместо этого ещё долго лежал, искренне стараясь просто ни о чём не думать. Получалось не то чтобы очень хорошо: Рори всегда был скорее пессимистом, так что мысли о трагических исходах событий так и лезли в голову.

Он так и пролежал без сна, пока не услышал приближающиеся шаги.

Мэри оказалась молодой девушкой с пышными темными волосами и глазами, делающими её лицо похожим на совиное. Как оказалось, это она нашла Рори в том переулке, когда выходила тайком кормить бродячих кошек.

Рори много чего узнал из разговора с ней, особенно про Лидделла: тот приехал пару дней назад, представившись путешественником, пишущим книгу о своих странствиях. Мэри не нравилось, как Питер по ночам пропадает невесть где, приходя лишь под утро и будя всех постояльцев, но во всём остальном он казался стоящим доверия.

Рори решил, что по ночам Питер, должно быть, ловит того самого преступника, как какой-нибудь Шерлок Холмс, шныряя по подворотням и неблагополучным районам. 

Через какое-то время Мэри позвали снизу, и она, обещая навестить Рори снова, ушла.  
Снова стало тихо: Рори замер, сидя на кровати с чашкой чая в руках, грея пальцы о её горячие стенки. Он не мог понять, почему что-то казалось ему неуловимо не так.

И хотя чай на вкус был совершенно обычным чёрным чаем без каких-либо примесей, Рори совершенно чётко ощущал запах яблок.

***

По ночам было особенно холодно, настолько, что даже Доктор с его малочувствительным к низким температурам организмом ощущал это. Хотя, быть может, это какая-то особенно извращённая игра воображения.

Ветер бил в лицо, озлобленно трепал полы плаща и забирался под одежду, когда Доктор шёл по тёмным, едва освещённым светом фонарей, улицам города. Небо было затянуто плотными тучами, лишь изредка сквозь облака выглядывал жёлтый глаз луны. 

В это время было уже совсем безлюдно, лишь вблизи баров можно было услышать людские голоса, смех и пьяные крики припозднившихся гуляк, с трудом различимые за пронзительным завыванием ветра. 

И чем дальше он уходил от центра города к его окраинам, тем темнее и тише становилось, тем мрачнее делались окна в домах и пустыннее и пустыннее улицы. В какой-то момент тяжёлые тучи разорвало тонкой, острой полосой молнии, и всё вокруг утонуло в раскате грома.

В воздухе запахло приближающейся грозой.

Когда очередная резкая вспышка разбрызгала блики света по тёмным окнам, краем глаза Доктор заметил порывистое движение, будто огромная, чёрная птица спикировала вниз и теперь стремительно улетает прочь. Но Доктор успел обернуться вовремя, чтобы различить человеческий силуэт, заворачивающий за угол, и тут же броситься следом.

На самом деле, Доктор не собирался влезать в распутывание очередной тайны. Он хотел просто выпить глинтвейна и поесть имбирного печенья, но заголовки газет пестрили новостями об убийстве, и в голове Доктора задребезжал воображаемый детектор агрессивных пришельцев. 

Люди называли убийцу Джек Попрыгун и верили, будто он демон и умеет парить в ночном небе, подбирая себе жертву.

И, быть может, Доктор не был бы против иметь дело с демоном, но, увы, Джек Попрыгун был человеком — а это всегда гораздо-гораздо хуже.

Ветер с каким-то безумным азартом бил Доктора по лицу, когда тот бежал сквозь тёмные улицы и раскаты грома, и тяжёлые, крупные капли дождя, усиливающегося с каждым мгновением, за укутанным в чёрный плащ силуэтом. Доктор бежал, фиксируя взгляд перед собой, едва не поскальзываясь на мокрых камнях дороги, и в тот момент, когда казалось, что он почти нагнал Попрыгуна, почти протянул руку и ухватился за длинные полы его изорванного плаща, всё вокруг озарилось ярким, пронзительным светом молнии, расчертившей небо и словно разломившей его на две части громадной, уродливой трещиной. Стёкла в оконных рамах задрожали от оглушительного раската грома, разнесшегося над городом и утопившем в себе все звуки, и на секунду, всего на одну секунду Доктор моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, перед ним была лишь пустая улица, стремительно тонущая в дожде. 

Гром утих, и воздух наполнился шелестом дождевых капель. Кажется, остановился даже ветер.

Вместе с водой по камням растекалась тёмная, едва различимая в свете фонаря кровь. 

Доктору понадобилось всего лишь моргнуть, чтобы упустить тот момент, когда Попрыгун настиг свою жертву. Доктору понадобилось всего лишь один раз ошибиться, решив, будто тот убегал, чтобы позволить умереть ещё одному человеку.

Доктор подошёл к ещё тёплому трупу, на шее которого была длинная, тонкая полоса — один точный смертельный удар, чтобы прервать чью-то жизнь. В темноте Доктор с трудом мог различить лицо уже немолодого полицейского, которому просто не повезло патрулировать эту улицу сегодня.

— Прости, — прошептал Доктор — его голос тут же утонул в шуме дождя, — мне очень жаль.

Он стоял ещё так какое-то время, до тех пор, пока одежда не промокла окончательно, а пальцы не стали близки к тому, чтобы перестать гнуться.

Здесь он уже ничего не может сделать. 

Но больше в этом городе никто не умрёт от рук Джека Попрыгуна, кем бы он там ни был, хоть демоном, хоть человеком. По крайней мере, Доктор сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы этого не случилось.

Когда Доктор вернулся в гостиницу, дождь почти прекратился, и сквозь темноту неспешно продирался первый утренний полумрак. Ближе к полудню температура снова упадёт, дождевые капли превратятся в снежинки, а дороги покроются льдом. К тому моменту, как труп полицейского найдут, его уже засыплет снегом.

— Мистер Лидделл! — очень возмущённым полушепотом воскликнула Мэри, протирающая стаканы у барной стойки — она всегда вставала засветло, поэтому у Доктора не было ни малейшего шанса на неё не наткнуться. — Вы что, опять всю ночь где-то шлялись? Вы же знаете, как это опасно.

Доктор в ответ только неловко улыбнулся. Он знал.

Когда Мэри предложила налить чаю, Доктор не стал отказываться и, оставляя за собой на полу мокрые следы, пошёл следом за девушкой в хозяйскую кухню.

Они просидели там, наверное, несколько часов, обсуждая всё, что приходило в голову, до тех пор, пока сверху не послышались шаги, и Мэри не убежала по делам. 

— Жаль мне этого Рори, — сказала она перед уходом, — я слышала, как он кричал ночью. Всё время звал какую-то Эми.

 _Мы, вроде как, попали в неприятности_ — вспомнил Доктор. Оставалось надеяться, что с той девушкой всё в порядке. В конце концов, ангелы на многое способны.

Когда Доктор поднялся наверх, Рори уже проснулся и теперь кутался в одеяло — дрова в камине выгорели за ночь, и теперь в комнате было достаточно прохладно.

— Привет, — радостно поздоровался с ним Доктор, стягивая с себя мокрый плащ и кидая его куда-то на пол. Он достал из кармана чудом не промокшую звуковую отвертку и высушил свою одежду — очень удобная функция, которую Доктор поставил на планете Вечного Дождя. А вот с одеждой Рори нужно что-то делать — ходить по городу в джинсах ему нельзя. Он явно, в отличие от Доктора, не обладает врождённым фильтром восприятия — в смысле, неотразимостью, которая заставляет окружающих забывать о твоём внешнем виде. 

В конце концов, выпытав у Рори размер его одежды, Доктор вышел из комнаты и вернулся спустя пару минут.

— Вот, держи, — сказал он, кидая на кровать пару чёрных брюк, белую рубашку и сюртук, который позаимствовал у своей восьмой регенерации. Рубашку с брюками он купил в Примарке.

— Так какой у нас план? — спросил Рори, застёгивая рубашку (он, видимо, решил не противиться вынужденной смене гардероба). Вежливо отвернувшийся Доктор пожал плечами.

— Я планировал его выманить, но, кажется, ему совершенно всё равно, кого убивать, — сказал он, — но оба были убиты в одной части города, так что искать стоит там. Я расставлю оборудование по периметру, посмотрим, сможем ли мы его засечь.

Доктор знал, что это не лучший план, но другого не было, а действовать надо было быстро.

— Тогда я тебе помогу, - кивнул Рори, одёргивая сюртук. — Я похож на местного? — спросил он без особой надежды в голосе.

Доктор обернулся, окинул его придирчивым взглядом и решил, что сойдёт, если особо не присматриваться.

К Тардис, которую Доктор оставил в заброшенном ангаре неподалёку, Доктор Рори решил пока не пускать: просто на всякий случай, да и вообще, кому-то надо было дежурить у дверей и свистеть при появлении потенциальной опасности.

Опасности, правда, не последовало, но Доктору в любом случае так было спокойнее. Почему-то.

До конца дня они занимались развешиванием оборудования по городу, той его части, где мог бы появиться Попрыгун. Несколько раз к ним подходили полицейские, но Доктор быстро тряс психобумагой, и те, извиняясь, спешили оставить их в покое, а некоторые начинали так активно предлагать помощь, что он начинал невольно гадать, что те там себе напридумывали. 

Странно, но Рори совсем не удивился. Доктор заметил это ещё когда сушил одежду отвёрткой — его совершенно ничего не удивляет. В 2012 явно не встретишь ничего подобного, разве что ты работаешь на какую-нибудь секретную организацию, но ни на солдата, ни на учёного Рори похож не был.

— Это последний, — объявил Доктор, цепляя датчик на стену здания и переводя взгляд на небольшое устройство, экран которого отображал множество красных движущихся точек.

— И как мы узнаем, который из них тот маньяк? — спросил Рори, заглядывая Доктору через плечо.

— Я просканировал его в прошлый раз, — ответил Доктор, — его точка будет зелёной. И, кстати, он не маньяк.

— Нет? 

— Нет. Маньяки так не убивают, — сказал Доктор со вздохом, — я бы сказал, что он действует скорее, как профессиональный убийца. Вот только в этом нет никакого смысла, потому что убивает от кого попало. Первой жертвой была женщина, мать троих детей. Её нашли рано утром с перерезанной глоткой, как и второго. Даже если они были знакомы, какому инопланетянину понадобится их убивать?

Доктор провёл следующие несколько дней в попытках найти ответ на этот вопрос. Как он и ожидал, жертвы даже не знали друг друга. Ничего, совершенно ничего общего, кроме того, что они оказались в неподходящем квартале.

Каждую ночь они с Рори дежурили в ожидании зелёной точки на экране, но Джек Попрыгун притих, словно поняв их намерения.

Доктор видел, что Рори волновался. Доктор бы тоже волновался, окажись на его месте, в чужом времени, далеко от дома, зная, что близкий человек находится в опасности. Самым страшным было то, что Рори искренне ему помогал, ни разу за всё это время не поторопив, ничего не сказав, только то и дело бросая какие-то странные взгляды, которые Доктор так и не смог расшифровать.  
Четвёртая ночь их ожидания была ясной: на чистом небе сияли звёзды и убывающий полумесяц, ветра почти не было, но на оставшихся после вчерашнего ливня лужах расцвела тонкая, свежая корочка льда.

Доктор как раз с хрустом давил одну такую, когда Рори его окликнул.

— Питер, — позвал он, и Доктор не сразу среагировал, на мгновение забыв, что назвался чужим именем, — кажется, он здесь.

Доктор тут же подлетел к Рори и отнял у него прибор: устройство фиксировало несколько точек — одна из них была зелёного цвета и стремительно куда-то двигалась.

— Вот и попался, — пробормотал Доктор, победоносно улыбнувшись. — Давай, он недалеко, мы ещё успеем! — крикнул он, кидая прибор Рори и резко срываясь с места.

Рори не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ним.

Они бежали так какое-то время по опустевшим улицам, следуя за сигналом. Казалось, будто в траектории Попрыгуна нет совершенно никакого смысла: он то резко сворачивал, то менял направления, словно искал что-то наугад. И каждый раз, когда, казалось, ещё немного, и они его нагонят, Попрыгун вновь уходил от них.

И, в какой-то момент, он просто исчез.

— Вышел за пределы датчиков, — рассержено сказал Доктор, оглядываясь по сторонам. Не может быть, чтобы он так быстро добрался до окраин, значит…

Доктор даже не успел ничего сказать, просто побежал вперёд и завернул за угол, тут же уткнувшись в небольшой, старый дом с заколоченными окнами, давно покинутый хозяевами, но до сих пор отчего-то стоящий на месте. Сквозь неплотно приколоченные к оконным рамам доски на втором этаже пробивался свет.

Дверь была выбита.

Не задумываясь, Доктор побежал внутрь, но ещё на лестнице его ушей достиг пронзительный женский крик.

Комната на втором этаже была заполнена светом и кровью.

Молодая девушка беспомощно обнимала юношу с перерезанным горлом и стекленеющими глазами — её заплаканное, полное ужаса лицо будет последним, что он увидел. 

Впервые Доктор был к Попрыгуну настолько близко. Он был бледен и худ, его губы посинели, а глаза не выражали совершенно ничего, только бесконечную пустоту и холод. В своих длинных пальцах он сжимал серп с тонким лезвием из материала, которого не встретишь на Земле.

На плачущую девушку Попрыгун не обратил совершенно никакого внимания, лишь развернулся и направился к выходу, будто кукла, заведённая выполнить только одну цель.

— Стой! — крикнул Доктор, по инерции вытаскивая отвёртку, хотя вряд ли она особо поможет. Попрыгун медленно перевёл взгляд на Доктора – казалось, будто даже движения глаз давались ему с большим трудом, как если бы его тело уже очень и очень давно окостенело. Когда он разомкнул синие губы, слова доносились словно не из его рта, будто за его спиной стоял чревовещатель и управлял послушной марионеткой.

 _— Моё время здесь вышло,_ — сказал Попрыгун голосом, похожим на шелест сухих листьев по асфальту, голосом, в котором чудилось множество других голосов, голосом, от которого по спине пробегали мурашки.

Потому что Доктор точно знал, что уже слышал его раньше, когда-то давно, просто не может вспомнить, когда. Или на самом деле вовсе и не хочет вспоминать. 

— Зачем? — спросил Доктор с трудом сдерживая дрожь, — зачем ты это делаешь?

_— Смерть будет всегда._

Что-то внутри Доктора дрогнуло от этих слов, дрогнуло, болезненно сжалось где-то между сердцами, будто где-то глубоко-глубоко в разуме шевельнулось нечто уже давно забытое, нечто, что нельзя было не забыть. От этого на мгновение, всего на одно мгновение, мир в глазах Доктора потух, задохнулся в темноте, а когда зажегся вновь, было уже поздно.

Попрыгун уже исчез, оставив за собой лишь кровь, смерть и скорбь. 

Доктор вздрогнул и подбежал к девушке, всё ещё прижимавшей к себе мёртвое тело возлюбленного: её руки, и подол платья, и кончики светлых волос — всё было окрашено алым. Доктор много раз видел лица людей, потерявших тех, кто был им дорог. В первые несколько секунд — неспособность осознать происходящее, когда тебе кажется, что тот, кто умер у тебя на руках, вот-вот откроет глаза, вот-вот поднимется, но время идёт, а он лежит без движения, даже не дышит. А ты всё никак не можешь осознать, что больше этого человека не будет, и слёзы бессилия медленно стекают по твоим щекам. 

Доктор много раз видел лица людей, потерявших тех, кто был им дорог. Доктор много раз был тем, кто терял тех, кто был дорог ему.

— Мисс, прошу Вас, отойдите от него, — прошептал Доктор, осторожно касаясь плеча девушки. Та, кажется, ещё не понимала до конца, что именно происходит, но её тонкие пальцы невольно разогнулись, выпуская складки чужой рубашки.

Доктор отвёл девушку вниз, передал её Рори и пошёл искать полицейского. В ту ночь никто из них так и не лёг спать. 

Доктору казалось, что он до сих пор чувствует запах чужой крови.

Парнишке оказалось едва за двадцать, от только-только устроился на работу в местную школу — был учителем истории. Они копили деньги на свадьбу. 

После этого убийства прекратились. «Моё время здесь вышло» — сказал Попрыгун Доктору, и с тех пор так и не появился. Люди говорили, будто демон насытился и вернулся туда, откуда пришёл, но Доктор был уверен, что лично он о Джеке Попрыгуне ещё услышит. Он не знал, откуда эта уверенность взялась в его голове. Быть может, интуиция.

Иногда Доктор закрывал глаза и по другую сторону век видел лицо той девушки, видел её глаза и страх, наполняющий их, и её руки, омытые в крови.

Доктор обещал себе, что больше никто не умрёт, но даже этого обещания не смог сдержать. Впрочем, было ещё кое-что, что он должен был успеть сделать, прежде чем попытается отыскать убийцу.

— Я отправлю тебя обратно, — сказал Доктор Рори спустя несколько недель, когда стало понятно, что Джек действительно здесь закончил. Это было, по крайней мере, справедливо. 

В тот день снова шёл мелкий, моросящий дождь. Они проводили Мэри до станции – она уезжала из города на пару дней, оставив на замену какую-то свою давнюю подругу — и так и не вернулись в гостиницу. 

Всю дорогу до ангара они молчали: Доктор от того, что не знал, что сказать, а Рори…

Доктора не покидало ощущение, что что-то с ним всё же не так. Нет, конечно, Рори не был похож на кого-то, кто мог в любое мгновение воткнуть нож в спину, не был похож на убийцу, которого подослали втереться в доверие, просто было в нём что-то такое, что заставляло Доктора задерживать на нём взгляд чуть дольше, чем следовало бы, и ждать…чего-то.

— Это моя машина времени, — объявил Доктор, толкая тяжёлую дверь в ангар и пропуская Рори внутрь.

Его взгляд в этот момент совсем не был похож на взгляд человека, которому сказали «Эй, вот эта телефонная будка может путешествовать во времени», скорее…словно он ожидал чего-то подобного. Только спустя пару мгновений Рори, будто спохватившись, изобразил удивление.

Доктор решил пока ничего не говорить по этому поводу, даже когда «она внутри больше» последовало с точно таким же опозданием.

Ему стоило бы всё понять уже тогда, но он же обещал. 

Ему стоило бы остановиться ещё когда Тардис тряхнуло в первый раз, когда её сирена надрывно захрипела, когда искры посыпались из оголённых проводов на панели управления.

Ему стоило бы изменить курс в тот же момент, когда в голову ударила пронзительная вспышка «не-ходи-туда».

Но вместо всего этого Доктор позволил Тардис материализоваться посреди кладбища, мгновенно ощущая всем телом, как тонкие, золотистые линии времени схлёстываются и запутываются в узел. Доктор выбежал на улицу первым, тут же замирая на одном месте. Отсюда их нельзя было увидеть, но пару шагов влево, и…

Ангел даже не оборачивается в его сторону, сосредоточившись на своей жертве. Доктор моргнул, позволяя ему продолжить — иначе никак.

Молча, Доктор следит за тем, как ангел утаскивает в прошлое Рори Уильямса. 

Молча, Доктор наблюдает, как рыжая Эми застывает на месте, как слёзы медленно текут по её щекам, и как глаза наполняются неверием.

Молча, Доктор всматривается в собственное лицо.

_— Прощай, Доктор-в-лохмотьях!_

Дверь Тардис за его спиной пронзительно скрипнула.


	2. Chapter 2

Рори всё понял в тот самый момент, когда Питер Лидделл достал из кармана звуковую отвёртку – другую, непривычную, но ошибки быть не могло.

Нет, не так. 

Рори всё понял ещё в тот момент, когда посреди погружённой в промозглый холод комнату, осматриваясь, нашёл на одной полке Кэрролла и Барри. 

А может быть, просто может быть, всё стало ясно ещё в тот момент, когда этот странный человек с глазами старца впервые вошёл в комнату. 

Наверное, он должен был сказать. Это было бы правильно. Вот только Рори не был уверен, станет ли Доктор ему помогать, если узнает, что «обратно» — это в его собственное будущее. Поэтому Рори молчал. Сжимал кулаки, ждал, каждый день бессмысленно надеялся на то, что вот-вот примёрший воздух разрежет воплем сирены, и Доктор — уже его Доктор — всё же придёт за ним. Но никто не приходил. 

Рори скитался по ночным улицам следом за Доктором-из-прошлого, и каждый раз сквозь темноту ему мерещился знакомый силуэт синей будки. 

Но никто не приходил.

В конце концов, Рори перестал ждать. Не потому, что потерял надежду, нет. Просто ему стало очевидно, что если он и хочет выбраться из этого места, но нужно брать дело в свои руки.

О том, что могло помешать Доктору и Эми вернуться за ним, Рори просто старался не думать. Так было легче. Почти было.

Тардис, в которой они оказались, тоже была непривычной. Будто той же самой, но совершенно иной, и даже воздух, казалось, имел свой собственный, едва уловимо отличимый привкус. Рори уже был здесь раньше, когда они убегали от Дома, вот только тогда у него не было времени осмотреться. Да и та комната управления выглядела скорее, как музейный экспонат, напоминание о прошлом, в ней не было следов жизни, только пыль.

Стоило только Рори войти внутрь, как Тардис недовольно загудела, но Доктор этого не заметил, или, по крайней мере, сделал вид, что не заметил. Кажется, за все годы путешествий, что Рори помнил, Тардис не трясло так сильно, как в этот момент: она всеми силами сопротивлялась, не желая позволять Доктору пересекать собственную временную линию, но, в конце концов, сдалась.

— Я пойду первым, подожди пока здесь, — сказал Доктор, выбегая из Тардис прежде, чем Рори успел что-то сказать. Ему оставалось только подойти к панели управления и включить сканер: к счастью, кнопки были расположены точно также, как и раньше (или, правильнее сказать, позже). Экран некоторое время показывал только помехи, но, в конце концов, картинка прояснилась: это было всё то же кладбище, всего пару мгновений спустя после того, как ангел утащил Рори в прошлое – это было даже немного странно, наблюдать за этим спустя столько времени. 

Вместо звука из колонок доносился лишь невнятный шум.

Вот сейчас Доктор прогонит ангела, прогонит, неважно как, потом возьмёт Эми за руку и отведёт её в безопасное место. Вот сейчас. Вот сейчас.

Сейчас.

Единственное, что Рори может слышать — это гулкие, нервные удары собственного сердца где-то на уровне глотки, дышать тяжело, и кончики пальцев стремительно наливаются холодом.

Сейчас.

Рори срывается с места и бежит к выходу, просто надеясь, искренне надеясь, что ещё не поздно, что он успеет, и что не произойдёт того страшного, из того, что он уже представил себе за эти несколько мгновений. 

Входная дверь со скрипом открывается, и Рори тут же налетает на стоящего напротив Доктора, который, конечно, всё уже понял, и сердце грохочет так громко и испуганно, и всё вокруг смазывается в одно сплошное цветное пятно, и, и…

Ничего. Её нет. Ледяные пальцы каменного ангела касаются её всего однажды, и вот Эми уже нет, она где-то там, в другом месте и в другом времени, там, где не должна была быть, совсем одна. Рори хочет броситься вперёд, но Доктор хватает его за руку, хочет закричать, но Доктор валит его вниз, на покрытую крохотными капельками росы траву, и шепчет что-то про «нельзя» и «не надо», но меньше всего на свете Рори хочет его слушать.

Он успевает вырваться ровно в тот момент, когда дверь той, другой Тардис, почти закрылась: он видел, как Ривер стоит на пороге, и как оборачивается, услышав его крик.

Рори видит смесь ужаса и странного, необъяснимого осознания в её глазах, будто в этот момент ей стала понятна какая-то дикая, ужасная тайна. 

А потом Ривер развернулась и закрыла дверь, и стало так тихо, так тихо, что начало казаться, будто на много миль вокруг всё вымерло, оставляя сбившиеся удары сердца единственным живым звуком.

Рори даже не помнил, кричал ли её имя вслух, или это просто мысли звучали в его голове настолько громко, а сам он не был в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. 

Это просто не могло происходить в реальности. Это было похоже на какой-то странный, излишне реалистичный, но очень кошмарный сон, и вот сейчас Рори проснётся последи закованной в холод улицы с посиневшими губами, проснётся от звуков Тардис, проснётся.

Вот сейчас. Сейчас.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Доктор едва слышно, — мне очень жаль.

Рори всё ещё смотрит на то место, где мгновение назад стояла синяя будка, и где сейчас осталась только примятая трава и надгробные камни, и светло-голубое небо и ветер. Краем глаза он видит фигуру ангела, но тот, кажется, не обращал на них совершенно никакого внимания.

Рори предпочёл бы обратное. Быть может, в самый последний раз ему бы повезло, и он бы в самом деле оказался там же, где сейчас была Эми. 

— Ты мог спасти её, — тихо говорит он Доктору, не уверенный до конца, обращается ли он к тому, что сейчас стоит за его спиной, или к тому, что улетел на Тардис подальше от этого места. 

— Это фиксированная точка, — ответил Доктор, не двигаясь с места, будто боясь сделать хоть шаг в сторону, подойти ближе хоть немного, — я не могу вмешиваться в ход времени.

Рори этого, конечно, не видел, но что-то в этот момент промелькнуло во взгляде Доктора, что-то мимолётное и очень тёмное. _Сомнение._ Словно в его голове вдруг появился один простой вопрос — «почему?».

— Послушай, давай…давай вернёмся на Тардис, ладно? — попросил Доктор, так и не решаясь приблизиться, хотя рука его дрогнула, будто он всё же хотел положить ладонь на плечо Рори, но в последнее мгновение передумал. 

Наверное, Рори стоило послать его ко всем чертям, но почему-то он этого не сделал. Может потому, что всё ещё не осознавал происходящее до конца, потому что какой-то частью себя верил, что это — не по-настоящему, нереально, неправильно, а может, ему просто уже стало всё равно, что будет дальше, потому что ни в чём больше не было смысла.

Тардис на этот раз молчала. Она ведь знала, что будет — понял Рори, вглядываясь в безмолвно перемигивающиеся огоньки на панели управления. Может, она не хотела везти их сюда ещё и поэтому.

Возможно, Рори и правда следовало остаться там, где он был, потому что теперь идти ему просто некуда, и что делать, он тоже не знает.

Доктор нарезал круги вокруг панели управления, то ли что-то делая, то ли просто делая вид, чтобы не разговаривать с Рори лишний раз. Иногда он нажимал на какие-то кнопки, и на экране появлялись нечитаемые символы, и тогда Доктор хватался за голову и трепал уже и без того растрёпанные волосы. В конце концов, он пробормотал что-то о том, что скоро вернётся, и вышел на улицу.

Это так на него похоже — убегать от ответственности.

— Ты ведь с самого начала знала, да? — тихо спросил Рори, подходя к консоли и едва ощутимо проводя пальцами по её поверхности. — Ещё когда упала в её сад. 

Тардис тихонько заурчала под его прикосновениями, то ли извиняясь, то ли ещё что. Наверное, она бы поменяла всё, если бы могла. Но фиксированные точки и всё такое.

Высеченное на камне не изменить.

Они однажды попытались, и вот к чему всё привело. Застряли по разные стороны времени, будто отделённые друг от друга стеной, сквозь которую не пробиться. Застряли, быть может, навсегда, быть может, чтобы никогда больше друг друга не увидеть. Потому что высеченное на камне не изменить.

Доктор сказал ему ждать здесь, вот только Рори не собирался — ему нельзя было здесь оставаться, да и вообще с прошлым Доктором встречаться не стоило.

— Передай ему, что я ушёл, — сказал он Тардис, так, словно оставлял записку на холодильнике. Не то чтобы Рори вообще было куда идти, просто другого выхода уже не было, да и безразличие вдруг нахлынуло с новой силой.

Кинув куда-то на пол сюртук, Рори нашарил в карманах брюк бумажник, который всё-таки додумался туда переложить, и тихо вышел на улицу. Он боялся, что Доктор может быть где-то поблизости, но того не было видно, так что Рори поспешил поскорее сбежать.

Быть может, это не было самым правильным решением, быть может, стоило бы позволить Доктору хотя бы попытаться помочь (а Доктор бы попытался, не смог бы иначе), но прямо сейчас Рори об этом не думал.

Все мысли в его голове были вытеснены одной единственной, мерзкой и пугающей, старательно отрицаемой, но неумолимо захватывающей сознание, и Рори почему-то казалось, что стоит ему эту мысль додумать, как всё, конец. А пока — ещё что-то можно изменить. Поэтому от этой мысли хотелось убежать как можно дальше.

А быть может, заниматься самообманом было приятнее. Рори нравилось думать, что если он сейчас сбежит, Доктор и не подумает его искать, но, конечно, было бы глупо ожидать этого. В конце концов, это же…Доктор. От него просто так не сбежать, раз уж он настроился тебе помочь.  
Рори понимал это, и всё равно решил попытаться. Он не знал почему, но сейчас он вообще мало в чём был уверен. 

Быть может, так и в самом деле будет лучше — если он уйдёт куда-нибудь и больше никогда не появится. Быть может, менять высеченное на камне и правда бесполезно. Ведь, в конечном счёте, сколько бы раз он не пробовал, рано или поздно смерть всегда находила. Смерть всегда была там, где должна была быть.

А уж Рори должен был умереть ещё очень и очень давно.

***

— Вот ты где, — пробормотал Доктор, победоносно улыбнувшись, — думал сбежать?

Ангел ничего не ответил, в основном потому что замер в той позе, в которой Доктор его застал, хотя и без того было очевидно, что именно это он и пытался сделать. Что ему ещё оставалось? Ни Рори, ни Доктора он трогать (во всех смыслах) не вправе: ангелы, безусловно, самые страшные хищники во Вселенной, но не дураки, и время чувствуют достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что в судьбы некоторых лучше не вмешиваться.

— Не нравится быть беспомощным, да? — спросил Доктор, будто и впрямь ожидая ответа, которого, разумеется, не последовало. Да и вопрос был скорее риторическим, просто для того, чтобы лишний раз потешить собственное эго. 

Высеченное на камне не изменить. Доктор просто не понял этого сразу, а надо было бы, но он был слишком сильно занят чувством вины, чтобы мыслить рационально — поэтому потребовалось немного больше времени. 

— Извини, приятель, но ты пойдёшь со мной, — сказал Доктор Ангелу, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от каменной фигуры и осторожно приближаясь к ней. Конечно, разумом он понимал, что ангел ничего ему не сделает, но инстинкты заставляли вести себя осторожнее. К тому же, никогда не знаешь, в какой момент песчинка может попасть в глаз — напасть ангел не сможет, но убежать ему всё ещё ничто не мешает. 

В конце концов, Доктор подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы нацепить на бок ангела небольшое круглое устройство, уменьшающее массу объектов. Доктор всегда знал, что рано или поздно эта шутка ему пригодиться — однажды он украл эту технологию у Торчвуда и немного доработал. Теперь она не только была компактнее, но и могла печь блинчики. 

На самом деле, неся через кладбище статуя ангела и то и дело спотыкаясь обо всё подряд, Доктор чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, поэтому он старался лишний раз не думать о том, как же это выглядит со стороны. 

Дотащив ангела до Тардис и установив вокруг него кольцо электрической тюрьмы, Доктор устало потёр глаза, которые, кажется, уже успели покраснеть. В это же мгновение он услышал, как ангел ударяется о электрическую стену и пронзительно визжит.

— Извини, приятель, ты сам виноват, — сказал ангелу Доктор, бегло осматривая комнату в попытках вспомнить, куда же он в последний раз положил ящик с инструментами.

Взгляд скользнул по полу и остановился на брошенном тёмно-зелёном сюртуке.

— Только не говори мне, что он ушёл, — пробормотал Доктор, говоря не то с самим собой, не то с Тардис, не то с плачущим ангелом, всё ещё тщетно пытающимся пробить барьер, стоило только отвернуться.

Доктор прикинул, как далеко Рори мог уйти за это время. В лучшем случае его можно будет найти где-то поблизости, в худшем — придётся прочёсывать весь город, а на это у Доктора не было слишком много времени. Держать ангела на Тардис долго было всё ещё опасно, тут всё пронизано энергией времени, хоть и в малых количествах. Чем дольше ангел будет оставаться здесь, тем больше энергии в себя впитает, а уж что будет, когда он наестся достаточно, никто не знает — а Доктор не горит желанием это выяснить. 

— И чтоб ты был тут, когда я вернусь, — строго сказал Доктор ангелу. У ангела иных альтернатив не было, кроме как замереть со страшной рожей и ждать, пока за Доктором закроется дверь, чтобы продолжить пытаться разбить барьер.

Впрочем, по этому поводу Доктор особенно не волновался до поры до времени, куда больше его беспокоила судьба Рори. Он знал, на что способен человек, лишившийся самого дорогого. Рори просто повезло, что Доктор такой умный и предвидел подобную ситуацию — ну или по крайней мере, что их может по тем или иным причинам разделить.

Достав из кармана пиджака звуковую отвёртку, Доктор настроил её на сигнал маячка, что он подкинул Рори ещё когда они бегали за Попрыгуном. Судя по сигналу, он всё-таки поймал машину и доехал до города, но дальше пока не продвинулся, а значит, если Доктор поторопится, им всем удастся избежать неприятностей. 

На практике всё вышло…несколько хуже, чем планировалось изначально.

Использовать Тардис Доктор не мог, не с плачущим ангелом на борту, поэтому пришлось ловить такси, и, к тому времени, как Доктору удалось это сделать и преодолеть все пробки на пути к городу, прошло несколько часов.

К счастью, Рори всё ещё был где-то поблизости, как если бы на самом деле и не собирался уходить особенно далеко. 

По правде сказать, показания говорили, что он вот уже несколько часов не двигается с места. Либо он не предвидел, что Доктор решит за ним пойти, либо наоборот, подсознательно или осознанно хотел этого. С людьми, утонувшими в собственном горе, всегда так. Доктор просто надеялся, что ему удастся найти Рори до того, как тому придёт в голову сделать что-то уж совсем неисправимое.

В баре играла “Man on Mars”.

— Вот не понимаю я вас, — закатил глаза Доктор, садясь рядом с Рори за стойку, — если вам грустно — вы пьёте, если вам весело — вы тоже пьёте, если вам…

Рори развернулся и ударил Доктора по лицу.

Нельзя сказать, что Доктор совершенно не ожидал такой реакции. Скорее он и предполагал, что так всё и будет, но почему-то всё равно решил, что просто подойти к Рори и начать говорить о чём-нибудь нейтральном, будет хорошей идеей. Сейчас он понял, что ошибся — возможно, нужно было сразу перейти к делу.

Если, конечно, Рори вообще в состоянии нормально мыслить. Не только из-за алкоголя — Доктор был почти уверен, что Рори сейчас на второй стадии принятия. 

Они сидели какое-то время в абсолютном молчании, только и было слышно, как в просторном, почти пустом в такое время суток зале играет музыка, и — иногда — плещется алкоголь в стакане. Доктор уткнулся взглядом в покрытую множеством тонких, белых царапин барную стойку, и в его голове носились туда-сюда нервные мысли, метались, врезаясь друг в друга и разлетаясь по разные стороны сознания.

— Ты мог бы спасти её, — тихо сказал Рори, не поднимая взгляда.

Нет — подумал Доктор, — не мог.

Нет, я не мог, это была фиксированная точка во времени, это было что-то, чего ни при каких условиях нельзя изменить, иначе рухнет всё, что когда-либо было, когда-либо будет, когда-либо могло было быть. 

Нет, я не мог, я уже пересёк собственную временную линию, и никто этого не видит, но прямо сейчас время над тем кладбищем сплетено в узлы и больше никогда не распутается, и если бы мы всё-таки встретились, с тем Другим, всё полетело бы к чертям.

Нет, я не мог, и я даже сейчас не уверен, не смотря на то, что я видел, должен ли я помочь тебе, или мне лучше сбежать, запрыгнуть в Тардис и сбежать отсюда подальше, и даже не потому, что мне страшно, хотя мне страшно, а потому, что не знаю, имею ли право вмешиваться.

— Прости. Мне очень жаль.

Доктор не уверен, почему сказал именно это. Может потому что знал, что все аргументы будут для Рори недостаточно весомыми, а может потому, что эти аргументы точно так же невесомы для него самого. 

Он мог бы хотя бы попытаться.

Доктору интересно, какого сейчас Другому Доктору, не тому, что сейчас беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как совершенно незнакомая рыжая девушка оказывается в ловушке где-то в прошлом, а тому, кто потерял свою спутницу. И у него даже нет Сверхновой, которую можно сжечь просто чтобы попрощаться.

И самое страшное, что когда-нибудь, быть может, очень-очень скоро, Доктор окажется на его месте. Скорее всего, он тогда даже не будет помнить, что происходило в прошлом — подобные вещи часто стираются при регенерации, так что Доктор совсем не удивится, если не вспомнит, как впервые встретил Рори Уильямса и как впервые видел, как его жену Эми утаскивает плачущий ангел.

Когда-нибудь они будут его спутниками. Когда-нибудь, когда он будет совсем другим. Когда уже ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы спасти дорогих ему людей.

Вот только это будет уже другой Доктор, а он…он пока ещё может что-нибудь поменять. По крайней мере, он попытается.

— Идём, — сказал Доктор строго, выхватывая стакан из рук Рори, пока тот не успел сделать глоток. Рори начал пьяно возмущаться, но Доктор его уже не слушал. Он подозвал уже успевшую заскучать барменшу и расплатился с ней кредиткой, которая на самом деле представляла из себя пустую, абсолютно белую пластиковую карточку.

— Вы бы за ним присматривали, — сочувственно посоветовала девушка, глядя на то, как Рори пытается встать с места (с первого раза не получилось), — а то мало ли что. 

— Спасибо, — Доктор нашёл взглядом бейджик, пристёгнутый к грудному карману на рубашке, — …Клара, я присмотрю.

У Доктора не было особо много опыта в присматривании за пьяными людьми. Вообще-то, обычно он оказывался тем пьяным, за которым потом нужно было присматривать, чтобы он вдруг не упал в канаву или не женился на ком-нибудь случайно. Но главным сейчас было добраться до Тардис и не влипнуть во что-нибудь по дороге.

У них это даже почти получилось, правда, прежде чем Доктору удалось всё-таки затолкать Рори в такси, тот успел почти подраться с каким-то мрачным полицейским и пару раз упасть, но это были минимальные потери, которые они могли понести в такой ситуации. На самом деле, Доктор ожидал худшего.

Худшее случилось, когда ему пришлось вести Рори через кладбище до Тардис. Рори вырывался, то и дело снова норовил упасть в траву и несколько раз заехал Доктору кулаком по носу. Как им в конце концов удалось добраться до будки, Доктор не представлял, потому что в какой-то момент эта задача стала казалось ему невозможной.

— Это плачущий ангел?.. — спросил Рори, тщетно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Да, я зову его Кевин, — отозвался Доктор, утаскивая Рори дальше по коридору, пока тому не пришло в голову что-нибудь глупое, вроде немедленной мести. Ангел Доктору ещё нужен.  
В конце концов, кое-как Доктор дотащил Рори до ближайшей спальни и уронил его лицом в матрас.

Объяснить ему что-либо сейчас было совершенно бесполезно, так что Доктор просто решил подождать, пока Рори проспится.

Он уже собрался выключить свет и выйти из комнаты, когда услышал тихий, неразборчивый голос.

— У тебя же есть план, да? — спросил Рори, не отрывая головы от подушки.

Доктор улыбнулся.

— Конечно у меня есть план, — ответил он.

— Ты не лжёшь?

— А с чего бы мне лгать?

— Правило номер один, — пробормотал Рори, прежде чем секунду спустя закрыть глаза и мгновенно заснуть.

Доктор щёлкнул выключателем и вышел из комнаты, тихонько закрыв за собой дверь. С несколько минут он стоял посреди пустого коридора, молча глядя себе под ноги.

И что это за правило такое? — думал он, без уверенности в том, что вообще хочет знать ответ. Доктор вернулся в консольную и подошёл к замерившему в зловещей позе плачущему ангелу. 

Должно получиться. 

— Итак, ангел Кевин, — сказал Доктор воодушевлённо, выключая электрический барьер, чтобы подключить к ангелу несколько проводов — их острые тройные наконечники с трудом, но всё же пробили каменную плоть достаточно глубоко, чтобы удержаться на ней, — начнём. Извини за это. Ты сам виноват. Я не прощаю тех, кто делает больно моим спутникам, даже если я их ещё не встретил.

Доктор подошёл к панели управления, так и не сводя взгляда с ангела, и, вслепую, просто по памяти, нажал несколько кнопок — по проводам побежали разряды энергии, и на экране замелькали показания. 

Доктору потребуется некоторое время, чтобы расшифровать их, перевести на нужный язык и превратить кажущийся бессвязным набор из цифр и букв в то, что ему нужно, но он справится, он не может не справиться. 

Если бы ангел был в сознании, он бы кричал, но Доктор продолжал смотреть на него, и камень оставался камнем до тех пор, пока показания, наконец, не зафиксировались — тогда Доктор отключил провода и отбросил их куда-то в сторону, тут же вновь активируя сдерживающий барьер. На этот раз стены барьера были толще и искрились электричеством — пришлось сделать его сильнее, чтобы ангел не мог какое-то время взаимодействовать с окружающей средой и питаться чужой энергией. Долго такая защита не продержится, но этого хватит, чтобы переместить ангела в другое место, куда-нибудь, где он не сможет причинить никому вреда. 

Доктор дематериализовал Тардис и вытащил ангела наружу.

— Альфава Метраксис, конец 47 века, — объявил Доктор, — никаких жителей, никаких жертв, только милый пляж и скалы. Развлекайся.

Доктор щёлкнул выключателем, отключая барьер, зашёл в Тардис и закрыл за собой дверь прежде, чем ангел успел что-либо сделать. 

На экранах всё ещё высвечивались полученные данные. Прямо сейчас они были почти бесполезны, но Доктор знал, был совершенно уверен, что если постарается, если расшифрует их, то сможет получить из них координаты. 

Высеченное на камне не изменить. Доктор просто не понял этого сразу, а надо было бы, но он был слишком сильно занят чувством вины, чтобы мыслить рационально — поэтому потребовалось немного больше времени. 

На том могильном камне было два имени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> — "…нашёл на одной полке Кэрролла и Барри" — речь идёт о Льюисе Кэрролле и Джеймсе Барри, авторах Алисы в стране чудес и Питера Пэна: Доктор использует имена главных героев этих книг в качестве псевдонима (Лидделл – фамилия прототипа Алисы). А то, что я уже использовала это имя как псевдоним Доктора в "Ещё одной истории..." — это чистейшее совпадение;  
> — Man on Mars — песня группы Kaiser Chiefs;  
> — Альфава Метраксис — родная планета аплан из серий "Время ангелов" и "Плоть и камень"


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Рори проснулся, ему показалось, что в его голове поселился рой озлобленных пчёл, так сильно она гудела. На то, чтобы просто открыть глаза, понадобилась, кажется, целая вечность. 

Рори увидел перед собой кусок стены и шкаф — больше ничего, потому что чтобы увидеть ещё что-то, ему надо было перевернуться на другой бок, а на такие героические поступки Рори пока готов не был.

Память о вчерашнем вернулась спустя несколько минут, одним резким, болезненным толчком, от которого и без того ноющее сознание воспалилось с новой силой. В голове всплыли разноцветные картинки, ярко-рыжие пятна и растворяющаяся в воздухе синяя будка, и чем больше Рори вспоминал, тем больнее становилось, и тем сильнее хотелось нырнуть обратно в сон, только на этот раз — не просыпаться.

И ему это почти удалось, по крайней мере, частично, потому что стоило только зажмуриться снова, как по разуму будто разлили свинец, и окружающая реальность стала казаться всё дальше и дальше, размываясь усталостью и болью. 

Во сне никто не умирал, во сне не было ангелов, боли и страха — только чужое тепло и негромкий смех. 

Если бы посреди комнаты сейчас возник маленький человек в бабочке и предложил выбрать между сном и реальностью, Рори не пришлось бы задумываться дважды. 

Вместо этого тишину разорвал чужой голос, звучащий будто сквозь толстый слой ваты, и всё равно слишком пронзительный, настолько, что казался острыми иголками, вонзающимися в мозг. 

Рори не сразу смог расшифровать слова, будто разом забыл все языки, что знал до этого, и буквы и слога больше совершенно ничего не значили. Он почувствовал, как кто-то переворачивает его на спину и вливает в горло безвкусную жидкость, от которой внутри всё леденело.

Этот холод растёкся по всему телу, мгновенно заполняя голову и снимая боль, и уже через пару мгновений Рори снова мог адекватно мыслить.

Первым, что он увидел, было знакомое-незнакомое лицо Доктора.

— Приветик, — сказал он, улыбнувшись.

Рори не был уверен, стоит ему радоваться или наоборот, огорчаться. В конце концов, возвращаться на эту Тардис он не планировал, да и оставаться долго здесь не мог — нельзя менять прошлое и всё такое.

Рори хотел было открыть рот и сказать об этом Доктору, но тот не позволил ему даже начать.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — заявил он, — но у меня есть вариант получше.

На мгновение Рори подумал, будто Доктор и впрямь прочёл его мысли, так уверенно он об этом заявил.

— Я всё ещё могу помочь тебе, — продолжил Доктор радостно.

— Разве ты не говорил, что прошлое нельзя менять?

— А я и не буду. Я бы даже сказал, совсем наоборот, я сделаю прошлое таким, каким оно должно быть, — Доктор подмигнул Рори и тут же вскочил с места. — Идем! — крикнул он уже из коридора. Рори не оставалось, разумеется, ничего другого, кроме как в очередной раз за ним последовать. Консольная выглядела так, словно по ней пронёсся ураган: на полу валялись открытые ящики с инструментами, листы бумаги с непонятным чертежами, от панели управления во все стороны тянулись провода — очевидно, пока Рори был в отключке, Доктор пытался что-то построить.

— Видишь это? — спросил Доктор, разворачивая один из мониторов, на котором отображался кажущийся бессвязным набор из каких-то показаний, цифр и прочих символов, которым Рори затруднялся дать определения. — Я снял эти показатели с плачущего ангела. Это энергетический след, который он оставляет, когда перемещает жертву в прошлое. Если я смогу его прочесть, то определю координаты Эми.

— И ты можешь его прочесть? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Рори.

— Что? Нет конечно. Я не говорю на ангельском, — отозвался тот невозмутимо, — но я могу собрать устройство, которое переведёт всё для нас.

Доктор улыбнулся, но эта улыбка почти сразу же сошла с его лица — он нервно пожевал губу, помялся с пару секунд, а потом всё же сказал:

— Это займёт время. Возможно, много времени. Некоторые из нужных мне материалов очень трудно достать, и это опасно, и…

— Я готов, если ты об этом, — сказал Рори очень серьёзным тоном, — и я не боюсь, что со мной что-то случится.

Доктор едва заметно ухмыльнулся, будто так и знал, просто ждал лишнего подтверждения собственной правоте. Рори ненавидел, когда он так делает — сразу создаётся ощущение, что тобой манипулируют, а ты, как дурак, этого не замечаешь. 

Судя по излишне возбуждённому выражению лица Доктора, тот готов был сорваться с места в сию же секунду, однако Рори пришло в голову, что не стоит ему появляться на людях в таком виде, в котором он сейчас (то есть, растрёпанным, поросшим щетиной и пахнущим перегаром), так что отлёт пришлось отложить на пару часов.

На самом деле, после всего того времени, проведенного в девятнадцатом веке, Рори как никогда раньше был рад вернуться к благам цивилизации, водопроводу, зубной пасте и джинсовой ткани.

— Так куда мы сначала? — спросил Рори, возвращаясь в консольную и на ходу застёгивая на себе клетчатую рубашку, которая не просто идеально подходила по размеру, но и, Рори готов был поспорить на что угодно, ему и принадлежала. Он нашёл её в гардеробной Тардис, и почему-то совсем не удивился.

— Либитина, 31 век, — Доктор тут же подбежал к панели управления и принялся вводить координаты планеты.

— Как жизнеутверждающе, — закатил глаза Рори, тут же по инерции хватаясь за ближайшую устойчивую поверхность, когда Тардис сорвалась с места. 

Они материализовались в небольшой щели между двумя четырёхэтажками, и на первый взгляд планета казалась вполне обычной, но стоило им только пройти чуть дальше и выйти к улице, как стало совершенно очевидно, что это не так. 

Первым, что бросилось Рори в глаза, были цветы. У дверей домов, каждый из которых был, если присмотреться, магазином, стояли продавцы, прилавки которых были заполнены цветами всех возможных видов, некоторые из которых были похожи на земные, а по некоторым невозможно было бы сразу догадаться, что это вообще растения. Люди и инопланетяне, облачённые в чёрные одежды, выстраивались в очередь, и воздух был заполнен голосами, и яркие лепестки цветов так отчётливо контрастировали с чёрными платьями и чёрными костюмами, и с чёрными домами, что…

Нет — вдруг понял Рори, и по его позвоночнику невольно пробежал холодок. Нет, это не просто цветы.

Это венки. Тысячи и тысячи надгробных венков. 

— Либитина. Планета-кладбище, — тихо сказал Доктор, проследив за взглядом Рори. — Когда-то специализированные планеты были очень популярны. Я как-то был на планете-библиотеке, почти то же самое…

— Ага, только вместо книг — мертвецы, — пробормотал Рори в ответ, с трудом подавляя желание поёжиться. Он не заметил, как Доктор горько усмехнулся. — Так что мы тут ищем?

— Преобразователь энергетических волн, — Доктор схватил Рори за руку и потащил куда-то сквозь толпу, то и дело врезаясь в людей, — так же известный как Серифотский Кристалл. В этом времени его свойства почти не изучены, но нам повезло, что я такой умный.

Вскоре они покинули улицу с венками и вышли к не менее оживлённому перекрёстку. Доктор остановился, выискивая что-то взглядом, потом удовлетворённо кивнул и потащил Рори вправо. Тот едва успел заметить табличку-указатель — сторона, в которой они теперь шли, обозначалась как «неотонатианство». Должно быть, на этой планете хоронили представителей разных вероисповеданий. Что ж, хоть где-то люди пришли к толерантности.

— Так почему именно здесь? — спросил Рори, отвлекаясь от разглядывания улиц: дома и вымощенные крупным кирпичом дороги окрасились бирюзовым с тех пор, как они пришли на нужную улицу, а вместо цветов на прилавках стояли разноцветные бумажные фонарики.

— Потому что здесь похоронили профессора Тлантока Чанта, — ответил Доктор таким тоном, будто одно упоминание этого имени должно было всё объяснить, — он был владельцев крупнейшего Серифотского Кристалла, занимался его изучением, но так и не успел закончить работу. А ещё был неотонатианином, а у них принято завещать Верховному Храму вещь, чтобы потом твой дух мог отыскать туда путь, — объяснил он.

— И этот Тлен-как-его завещал в храм кристалл?

— Ага.

Рори задумчиво помолчал с несколько мгновений.

— Разве это не расхищение могил? — уточнил он, наконец.

— Нууу, нет. Почти нет. Мы ничего не украдём, просто одолжим на время. Я верну всё на место, — пообещал Доктор, но Рори отчего-то не особенно верил его словам. Он успокоил себя тем, что у них нет иного выхода.

Пройдя вдоль по улице, они свернули за угол. Перед ними оказалась площадь, в центре которой был установлен каменный храм, напоминающий постройку Майя. Стены храма были испещрены рисунками, окрашенными бирюзовым.

По всей площади были установлены длинные деревянные шесты с висящими на них фонариками. Не смотря на то, что было ещё совсем светло, казалось, будто воздух вокруг них светится ещё ярче.

— И как мы зайдём внутрь? — спросил Рори, глядя на двух внушительного вида стражей, стоящих у входа в храм.

— Туда запрещён вход существам иной религии, — сказал Доктор, внимательно изучая храм взглядом, — за исключением случаев, когда человек умер, и кто-то должен доставить туда завещанный предмет.

Доктор порылся в карманах и через какое-то время нашёл там небольшую картонную коробочку, похожую на ту, в которой обычно хранят украшения.

— Настоятельница может считывать эмоциональный отпечаток с вещи, так что… — на мгновение во взгляде Доктора промелькнула грусть, но он очень быстро взял эмоции под контроль. — Мы пройдём в храм, ты будешь отвлекать настоятельницу, а я проберусь в хранилище и заберу кристалл.

— И что мне ей сказать? — возмутился Рори, но Доктор его уже не слушал.

— Импровизируй, — только и сказал он, вкладывая коробочку в ладонь Рори и уверенным шагом направляясь к входу в храм. По дороге он напустил на себя очень скорбящий вид.

А может, наоборот, перестал напускать весёлый.

— Добрый день, — сказал он страже, — мой друг скончался недавно, мы здесь, чтобы совершить поднесение, — Доктор указал на коробочку в руках Рори.

Без слов, стража пропустила их внутрь.

В храме царила полутьма, освещался он только огнём расставленных у стен подсвечников. Пахло какими-то странными травами.

— Тебе нужно подняться по этой лестнице вверх в главный зал, — полушёпотом сказал Доктор, — если что-то пойдёт не так, сразу беги.

Рори не успел спросить, что с ним сделают, если он не успеет убежать: Доктор уже скрылся в темноте за углом, только и было слышно, как жужжит его звуковая отвёртка.

В конце концов, ничего сложного. Пришёл, отвлек, ушёл.

Рори глубоко вздохнул и пошёл по лестнице. Вскоре он оказался во всё так же плохо освещённом зале: в самом конце на огромной подушке сидела уже немолодая, но всё ещё сохранившая красоту женщина. Она напоминала одновременно индейского шамана и ацтекскую жрицу. 

— Меня зовут Маала, — сказала женщина мягким, тёплым голосом, — я настоятельница этого храма. Прошу, садись.

Маала сделала приглашающий жест, и Рори тут же поспешил сесть на подушку напротив неё. Глаза настоятельницы, не смотря на её возраст, были живыми и ясными, и Рори даже стало стыдно от того, что ему приходится её обманывать.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, зачем пришёл, но Маала остановила его.

— Не стоит. Подношение скажет всё за тебя, — она улыбнулась и протянула руку.

Приняв коробочку, Маала открыла крышку. Какое-то время она молчала — скорбь отразилась на её лице и в её глазах.

Когда она поставила коробочку на пол, Рори смог разглядеть, что было внутри.

— Бедное дитя, — сказала Маала со вздохом.

***

Доктор крался по коридорам, то и дело сверяясь с показаниями отвёртки, настроенной на сигнал кристалла. Храм был почти пуст: изредка по коридорам проходили местные жрецы и жрицы, но ни одного охранника — да и зачем? Никто здесь явно не ожидал ни нападения, ни грабежа.

Так что добраться до хранилища Доктору удалось без происшествий. Даже кодовый замок (неотонатиане хоть и свято следовали традициям, но не отрицали научного прогресса) взломать было не так уж сложно.

Хранилище, в котором Доктор оказался, сильно отличалось от прочих частей храма: стены здесь были сделаны из прочного, звуконепроницаемого металла, комната ярко освещалась лампами, и сразу при входе стоял компьютер.

Доктор быстро получил доступ к базе данных, отключил все системы оповещения и определил, в каком отсеке находился кристалл. Снаружи этого видно не было, но хранилище уходило на много и много этажей вниз, а каждый из залов, уставленных длинными полками, был размером с площадь, на которой находился храм.

Доктору пришлось спуститься на несколько ярусов вниз, чтобы среди капсул-сейфов разных размеров отыскать нужную. С этим замком пришлось повозиться немного дольше, но, в конце концов, Доктор достал из контейнера светло-голубой кристалл, внешне напоминающий обычный земной кварц, однако, взяв его в руки, можно было почувствовать едва уловимую пульсацию.

Едва только Доктор дотронулся до поверхности кристалла, как тот тут же окрасился в золотой цвет энергии времени. Что ж, тем лучше — значит профессор Чанта не успел ничего повредить во время своих экспериментов.

Засунув кристалл в карман, Доктор запечатал контейнер, поднялся наверх и, предварительно стерев все следы своего присутствия, покинул хранилище.

Он собирался поскорее уйти из этой части храма и думал над тем, какой бы сигнал подать Рори, когда услышал за углом странный звук, на который, не задумываясь, пошёл.

Выйдя в коридор, Доктор увидел лежащего на полу человека.

— Эй, Вы в порядке? — Доктор тут же подбежал к нему и перевернул на спину. Внутри Доктора всё похолодело, когда в полутьме он увидел лицо мужчины: отблески языков пламени, озлобленно извивающихся под порывами сквозняка в каком-то причудливом танце, падали на застывшую навсегда маску ужаса.

— О нет, — едва слышно прошептал Доктор.

С другой стороны коридора послышались стремительно приближающиеся тяжёлые шаги: Доктор поднял взгляд и увидел одного из стражей, встретивших их на входе.

— Вы его видели? — спросил страж взволнованно — от былого спокойствия не осталось и следа. — Он убил Петана, я побежал за ним, но…— в этот момент он заметил мужчину, истекающего кровью на руках Доктора. — О Тонати, это же Кьйоль! — страж бросился на колени. На его лице отразился ужас.

— …он был смотрителем Хранилища, — бормотал страж, — умнейшим из нас.

Доктор осторожно положил ладонь ему на плечо, оставляя на загорелой коже отпечатки крови.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он мягко.

— Чакум, — голос стража был полон дрожи и неверия в происходящее.

— Послушай, Чакум, здесь есть ещё стражи, кроме тебя? — Доктор осторожно заглянул Чакуму в глаза. Тот отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Но на Либитине есть своя полиция, — сказал он быстро.

— Тогда позови их. Здесь я разберусь.

Как только шаги Чакума утихли, Доктор осторожно опустил безвольно болтающуюся голову смотрителя на пол и, вскочив с места, побежал к главному залу.

Если он прав, а он прав, то кто-то ещё может умереть.

Взбегая вверх по лестнице, Доктор чувствовал, как бешено грохочут сердца в его груди. Хоть это и было почти невозможно, Доктор был уверен, что ошибки быть не могло. Он не знал, как, не знал почему, но был уверен, теперь точно был, что это всё не просто невероятное совпадение.

У смотрителя было перерезано горло. Один точный, смертоносный удар лезвия. 

Доктор резко распахнул двери в зал и тут же замер на месте. Всего пару мгновений назад бьющиеся с бешенной скоростью сердца, казалось, вдруг замерли, пропуская несколько ударов.

_Слишком поздно._

Тело настоятельницы лежало на мягкой подушке, _обезглавленное_ , и кровь растекалась по её тёмной коже, и по богато расшитой ткани платья, и по каменному полу, и Рори всё ещё сидел напротив, и отрубленная голова с растрепавшимися седыми волосами валялась совсем рядом с ним.

Наверное, они говорили, когда Джек Попрыгун появился из темноты.

Доктор подбежал к Рори и увидел в его глазах то самое выражение, которое нельзя описать словами — когда на твоих глазах умирает кто-то, и ты хочешь кричать, но не можешь, и хочешь убежать, но тело отказывается сдвинуться с места. И вот ты заперт рядом с трупом, и совершенно, абсолютно ничего не можешь с этим сделать.

— Не смотри, — мягко прошептал Доктор, заставляя Рори подняться с места — тот не сопротивлялся, но его взгляд был всё ещё устремлён на тело. Тогда Доктор обнял его, продолжая нашёптывать на ухо ничего не значащие глупые слова.

— Я его видел, — едва слышно сказал Рори. Доктор только тихо вздохнул в ответ.

— Послушай, нам нужно уходить, — негромко сказал он спустя какое-то время, осторожно выпуская Рори из объятий. — Скоро здесь будет полиция, если нас здесь увидят, то могут обвинить в произошедшем.

Рори отрешенно кивнул и вместе с Доктором пошёл к выходу из зала, стараясь не оборачиваться. У самой двери Доктор вдруг почувствовал странное жжение и сунул руку в карман, незаметно от Рори доставая кристалл.

Он был окрашен чёрным.

Все фонарики перед храмом потухли.

По дороге к Тардис никто их них не сказал ни слова. 

Особого внимания на них не обращали: люди были слишком взволнованны мгновенно разлетевшейся новостью об убийстве в храме, и в толпе уже гудели слухи и суеверия.

Едва закрыв за собой дверь, Доктор подошёл к панели управления и ввёл случайные координаты, просто чтобы оказаться подальше отсюда. Странно, но Тардис даже не трясло так сильно, как обычно.

После этого он отвёл Рори на кухню и заварил ромашковый чай в пузатом чайничке. Они сидели молча какое-то время: Доктору было что рассказать, но сейчас, казалось, было далеко не самое лучшее время для того, чтобы делиться своими гениальными предположениями с человеком, на глазах которого кого-то убили всего пару минут назад.

Он не считал, сколько времени они провели в тишине, думая каждый о своём, но неожиданно Рори протянул Доктору коробочку.

— Не думал, что ты её забрал, — тихо сказал Доктор, нервно улыбнувшись. Едва заметно подрагивающими пальцами он снял с коробочки крышку.

— Она была для тебя важна, — ответил Рори. Он молчал ещё какое-то время, изучая чаинки на дне чашки, прежде чем, наконец, спросить:

— Ты ведь тоже думаешь, что он оказывается там же, где и мы?

Доктор кивнул в ответ. Он не знал, как это объяснить, но предполагать, что из миллиардов планет Попрыгун выбрал именно эту по чистой случайности, было просто глупо. В этом случае два раза — это уже не просто совпадение. 

— Я был неправ, — сказал вдруг Доктор. — Я сказал, что ему всё равно, кого убивать. Я думал, что он выбирает жертв случайно, но это не так.

— Разве?

— Первой жертвой была кухарка, мать троих детей, затем полицейский, последним был учитель, — сказал Доктор, загибая пальцы.

— И что? Какая здесь связь? — удивился Рори. Доктор отметил, что он уже начинает отходить от шока. Видимо, путешествуя с ним, люди начинают проще относиться к чужим смертям. Доктор по инерции азартно улыбнулся.

— На этот раз он убил стражника, смотрителя хранилища и мать-настоятельницу.

На лице Рори отразилось внезапное осознание.

— Постой, ладно — мать и охранник понятно, — затормозил он Доктора, который уже открыл рот, чтобы разразиться очередной гениальной догадкой, — но как насчёт смотрителя?

— Неотонатианские жрецы могут считывать эмоции с предметов, помнишь? Так они получают знания о человеке и могут передавать эти знания другим при надобности, — объяснил Доктор, — это и связывает его с учителем — знания.

— Так он убивает…что, по признаку профессии? — предположил Рори.

— Скорее по архетипам. Мать, Страж, Мудрец — основные архетипы в мифологии, — ответил Доктор, задумчиво глядя куда-то в потолок. — Как я уже сказал, это не маньяк, маньяки убивают ради самого процесса убийства, их жертвы умирают в мучениях. Но Попрыгун делает это с первого раза — смерть ради смерти. Больше похоже на жертвоприношение.

Доктор рассеяно взлохматил волосы. Учитывая, что Попрыгун сказал ему во время их последней встречи, эта версия казалось вполне себе вероятной. 

Сектант-убийца из космоса. Больше звучит как название американского трэша. С другой стороны, отбрось невозможное, и то невероятное, что останется, и есть ответ.

— Тогда почему он следует за нами? — спросил вдруг Рори, вырывая Доктора из размышлений.

— Не знаю, — честно признался он, — может, мы ему понравились. Есть только один способ узнать.

Доктор радостно улыбнулся и достал из кармана сложенный в четверо листок бумаги с чертежом устройства. Рядом с рисунком был написан список запчастей — некоторые из них были вычеркнуты. Доктор взял карандаш и зачеркнул пункт первый — Серифотский Кристалл. 

— Ну и почерк, — пробормотал Рори, с трудом разбирая буквы.

— Не придирайся. Вот, — Доктор ткнул грифелем в одно из названий. — Предохранитель, не позволит кристаллу разрушиться под воздействием энергии. Их выпустили в своё время очень маленьким тиражом, так что найти хотя бы один — большая удача. Нам повезло…

— Что ты такой умный, — в полголоса закончил за него Рори.

—…и в своё время успел обзавестись таким, — невозмутимо продолжил Доктор. И хотя новость определённо была хорошей, по выражению его лица и по его тону с лёгкостью можно было определить, что где-то здесь скрывается подвох.

— Но у тебя его больше нет, не так ли? — без всякого сомнения в своих словах спросил Рори, — Ты забыл его где-нибудь, не так ли? 

Доктор заметно смутился.

— Не то чтобы забыл, — ответил он, — я его неумышленно оставил. Я помню, где, так что это не одно и то же, — поспешил добавить Доктор прежде, чем Рори успел отпустить ещё какое-нибудь замечание.

— Значит, нам нужно просто слетать и забрать его? — нахмурился Рори — что-то ему подсказывало, что всё не будет так уж легко. — А что если Попрыгун пойдёт за нами?

— Он пойдёт, — подтвердил Доктор, улыбнувшись, — и когда он появится, мы его поймаем. Другого шанса не будет. Мы должны рискнуть.

Он опустил взгляд и задумчиво посмотрел на лежащую в коробочке золотую звезду, на поверхности которой виднелась длинная трещина от когда-то тщательно склеенного заново разлома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> — Либитина — богиня похорон в римской мифологии;  
> — Звёздочка, если вдруг кто не знает, принадлежала Адрику, спутнику Четвертого и Пятого Докторов


	4. Chapter 4

— Я правильно понимаю, мы должны пробраться в секретное хранилище и украсть оттуда предохранитель? — спросил Рори, нахмурившись.

— Ага.

— И поэтому мы сидим в Старбаксе?

— Ага.

Доктор высыпал в кофе сахар из бумажного пакетика и принялся размешивать его в чашке — его лицо было настолько невозмутимым, что Рори невольно начинало казаться, будто он тут чего-то не понимает. Ну, или Доктор как всегда, только претворяется спокойным.

— Лучше закажи себе что-нибудь поесть, — заботливо посоветовал он, — у нас ещё есть минут тридцать до встречи.

О том, что это за встреча, и с кем они, собственно, встречаются, Рори не имел ни малейшего понятия, однако от еды отказываться не стал — нормально не ел он с тех пор, как они покинули гостиницу, и Рори только сейчас понял, настолько сильно проголодался. Должно быть, до этого аппетит перебивали воспоминания об обезглавленном теле.

Официантка — он готов был поспорить на что угодно, что уже видел её где-то, вот только не мог вспомнить, где именно — как раз унесла тарелки, когда Доктор оторвал взгляд от журнала, который с интересом делал вид, что читал, и объявил:

— А вот и она.

Рори проследил за направлением его взгляда: девушка, вошедшая в кафе, судя по её взгляду тоже до этого самого момента о том, кто её пригласил, не знала. 

— Марта, это Рори, — радостно сказал Доктор, закончив традиционный сеанс обнимашек, — Рори, это Марта Джонс.

На мгновение в глазах девушки промелькнуло что-то странное, что-то, чему Рори затруднялся дать определение, как если бы она вот-вот готова была сказать что-нибудь в духе «О Боже мой» — но это выражение быстро испарилось, и Марта протянула Рори руку, приветливо улыбнувшись.

Рори почему-то ни на секунду не засомневался, что Марта когда-то тоже путешествовала с Доктором — что-то в ней было такое, словно какая-то невидимая печать, выдающая её с головой. Рори гадал, есть ли и на нем тоже клеймо, видимое только таким как они.

Они сидели так какое-то время, распивая кофе и общаясь на ничего не значащие темы — вернее, Доктор с Мартой общались, ударившись в ностальгию, а Рори просто молча их слушал, гадая, когда же у Доктора наконец хватит духу перейти ближе к делу — потому что он явно решил встретиться с бывшей спутницей не просто так. И, кажется, сама Марта это тоже прекрасно понимала, и точно так же ждала с минуты на минуту, когда Доктор скажет, зачем всё же позвал её сюда. У Доктора никогда не бывает просто так, по крайней мере, не когда речь идёт о взаимодействии с прошлым, о которого так старательно год от года бежит.

— Кстати, Марта, раз уж ты всё равно здесь, не могла бы ты нам помочь? — невозмутимо предложил Доктор. Выражения лиц своих спутников, почти синхронно закативших глаза, он то ли не заметил, то ли просто предпочел проигнорировать.

У Рори отчего-то ни на мгновение не возникло сомнений в том, что Марта не откажется. В конце концов, она была спутницей Доктора, а спутники Доктора, все как один, за время путешествий заводили себе идиотскую привычку в лепёшку расшибаться только ради того, чтобы заполучить лишнюю обворожительную улыбку в свой адрес. Самое ужасное было то, что Доктор прекрасно знал об этом — и это и бесило больше всего.

Так что конечно Марта согласилась. Она даже сделала вид, будто раздумывала, будто у неё были сомнения, но, в конце концов, конечно, согласилась. 

Иногда Рори задумывался над тем, сколько же их таких, ходит по Земле или бороздит просторы Вселенной, тех, кто когда-то перешагнул порог синей будки, сколько их рассыпано по времени и пространству, сколько их, в любой момент готовых сорваться с места и бросить всё ради одного единственного человека.

Пожалуй, это было самое пугающее в Докторе. Он превращал людей в себе подобных.

Рори едва заметно вздрогнул, когда, отвлекшись от своих мыслей, вдруг понял, что уже какое-то время не следит за разговором — Доктор как раз объяснял Марте, зачем им вдруг понадобился Предохранитель.

— Если ты оставил его в ЮНИТе, скорее всего, он всё ещё там, — сказала Марта задумчиво, — они всё подряд архивируют, так что я не удивлюсь.

— Сможешь узнать, где его хранят? — спросил Доктор, видимо уже прикидывая, реально ли успешно вломиться в штаб ЮНИТа и попытаться выкрасть Предохранитель — не то чтобы у них было много вариантов. Из того, что Доктор успел рассказать Рори о ЮНИТе, они хоть и сотрудничали с ним время от времени, всё ещё были военной организацией, и дела свои решали соответствующими методами. И уж точно не стали бы раздавать инопланетные технологии кому попало — пускай даже этот кто попало спасал Землю больше раз, чем они могли подсчитать.

— Я могу спросить у Малькома, — ответила Марта, — он твой фанат, не думаю, что он тебе откажет. Но даже если мы узнаем, где эта твоя важная штуковина хранится, пробраться туда будет сложно.

Доктор самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Не беспокойся, я позабочусь об этом, — сказал он с таким выражением лица, будто сегодня было первое апреля, а у него уже был наготове отличный розыгрыш.

Впрочем, что-то Рори подсказывало, что ничем хорошим это его «позабочусь» для них не закончится, тем более что в этот раз так просто не будет: в храме было всего два стражника, а это — военная база. Вряд ли они оставят своё хранилище без присмотра.

Марта отошла в сторону, чтобы позвонить, а когда вернулась, на её лице ясно читалось беспокойство.

— У нас проблемы, — сказала она, садясь за стол. — Предохранитель, который вы ищите, хранится в Чёрном Архиве.

Рори понятия не имел, что этот «Чёрный Архив» значит и почему Марта сказала это таким тоном, будто речь шла как минимум о Мордоре, но, судя по тому, как изменился взгляд Доктора в этот момент, и с какой скоростью испарилась его самоуверенность, проблемы у них действительно были.

— Нужно вернуться на Тардис, — объявил Доктор, поспешно вкладывая слегка помятые купюры в кожаную папку с чеком. — У нас не так много времени, Попрыгун может появиться в любой момент.

— Кто-кто? — растеряно переспросила Марта, натягивая пальто и выбегая на улицу следом за Доктором.

— Объясню позже, — отмахнулся тот.

Рори закатил глаза — ну конечно, объяснит он.

На улице было мерзко: пронзительный, холодный ветер забирался под одежду и брызгал в лицо мелкими дождевыми каплями, лениво моросящими с блёклого, обесцвеченного неба, и всё вокруг, казалось, погрузилось в бесконечную серость, на фоне которой Тардис казалась единственным ярким пятном.

Они зашли внутрь, и Рори поймал краем глаза выражение лица Марты — такое лицо бывает у человека, вернувшегося домой после долгих и долгих лет отсутствия, охваченного радостной ностальгией, которая ещё не успела смениться грустью от того, что ушедшего больше никогда не вернуть.

— Марта, мне нужно будет, чтобы ты связалась с начальством ЮНИТа, — сказал Доктор, подбегая к консоли, перепрыгивая через валяющиеся на полу провода и инструменты, - скажешь им, что появился опасный инопланетянин, я дам тебе описание, — он пробежался пальцами по кнопкам, и Тардис покорно сорвалась с места, — мы не можем материализоваться в Чёрном Архиве, поэтому придётся пробираться внутрь. Как только основные силы покинут штаб, мы пройдём туда.

Доктор замер на мгновение, его взгляд забегал по комнате, будто он судорожно соображал, пытаясь вспомнить что-то важное. 

— Марта, идём за мной, поможешь кое-что найти, — сказал он, наконец.

— А мне что делать? — спросил Рори, чувствуя, что про него в очередной раз забыли.

Доктор щёлкнул рычажком, активируя сканер.

— Следи за ними, крикни, как только, ну…движуха начнётся, — быстро объяснил Доктор и поспешил убежать вместе с Мартой в неизвестном направлении, пока Рори не начал задавать вопросов.

И почему-то Рори совсем не был удивлён увидеть на экране сканера Лондонский Тауэр.

***

Комната, в которую Доктор отвёл Марту, очень напоминала огромный чердак. Сколько там хранилось барахла, представить было просто страшно.

— Не говори мне, что нам тут надо что-то искать, — умоляющим тоном попросила Марта. Доктор в ответ только бросил на неё красочный взгляд.

— Ищи штуковину, похожую на наручные часы, — пояснил он, подходя к приличных размеров груде коробок, некоторые из которых издавали очень подозрительные звуки, похожие не то на тиканье часов, не то на удары метронома.

Они некоторое время молча искали нужную вещь, поочерёдно заглядывая в каждую из пыльных коробок и ящиков, в одном из которых, по словам Доктора, та и должна была находиться (впрочем, Марта бы совсем не удивилась, если бы на самом деле они должны были искать в противоположном углу комнаты).

Когда тиканье неизвестного механизма, разрывающего тишину и кажущегося почти физически ощутимо тяжёлым в зале с низким потолком и давящими стенами, стало совсем невыносимо неловким, Доктор не выдержал, и, наконец, заговорил:

— Ты ведь хочешь что-то спросить, да?

На самом деле, он в этом даже не сомневался. Он знал это выражение лица человека, который только и ждёт удобной минутки, чтобы задать вопрос.

Марта ответила не сразу — какое-то время она всё ещё делала вид, будто куда больше заинтересована в содержимом платяного, когда-то выкрашенного в красный, сундука, чем в словах Доктора.

— Ты сказал тогда, что Рори нужно вернуться к жене, — негромко сказала она, не поднимая взгляда и отрешённо вертя в руках какое-то давно сломанное инопланетное устройство, — её зовут Эми?

Доктор удивлённо посмотрел на Марту — одного этого было достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что она была права.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Марта медленно закрыла сундук и отложила его в сторону — в её глазах появилось что-то такое, от чего стало понятно, что одни только мысли об этом доставляют ей боль, и сейчас она прилагает все силы просто для того, чтобы преобразовать эту боль в слова.

— Потому что я встречала их раньше.

За одно мгновение Доктор потерял интерес ко всему окружающему миру. Он подошёл к Марте и осторожно остановился рядом с ней, не торопя, покорно ожидая, пока она сама будет готова начать рассказывать, и казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем её тихий голос нарушил прошитую механическим тиканьем тишину.

— Когда я их встретила, они поверили сразу. В тебя. Им не нужно было ничего доказывать, достаточно было просто…имени. Эми описала тебя по-другому, но я знала, что это ты. Она больше всех верила, что ты прилетишь и спасёшь всех. Она больше всех ждала тебя.

Доктор почувствовал, как по его спине пробегают мурашки только от осознание того, что тогда был человек, верящий в него так сильно, а он ещё даже не встретил её, Эми Уильямс, девушку, которая верила.

Тик-так. Тик-так.

— Мы шли вместе. Я, Эми, Рори, — продолжала Марта, глядя куда-то в пустоту перед собой, так, словно прямо сейчас всё это вновь проносилось перед её глазами, и вот она снова в пустыне, на месте, где когда-то стоял мегаполис, песок забивается в рот, и под ногами то и дело хрустят чужие кости, и они в грязи и в крови, в ожидании ежесекундной опасности, идут вперёд только ради того, чтобы до заката успеть в очередной, один из многих, город.

Тик-так. Тик-так.

—…а потом на нас напали. Мы не ожидали этого, нас застали врасплох…Рори нёс Эми на себе ещё много километров, и я только потом поняла, что он сам был ранен. Я помню…помню, как обещала ему, что ты всех спасёшь, обязательно спасёшь, и Эми тоже, потому что она всё ещё ждёт, пока ты заберёшь её. 

Голос Марты оборвался, и Доктор по инерции обнял её, зная, насколько тяжело ей вспоминать о том, что было. Сам Доктор давно просто…просто перестал, просто убрал эти мысли подальше, спрятал в глубинах разума и старался не думать о них лишний раз, но даже тогда…Даже тогда воспоминания иногда прорывались наружу.

Тик-так. Тик так.

_Тик-так идут часы, и пролетают годы. Тик-так, и мы с тобой умрём уже очень скоро._

— Сейчас они живы, — тихо напомнил Доктор. Он мог себе представить, каково это — снова видеть живым человека, который на твоих глазах умер. Ощущение не из приятных.

Марта глубоко вздохнула, стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Ладно, — сказала она сама себе, отстраняясь от Доктора. — Наручные часы, да?

— _Как_ наручные часы, и нет, эта тикающая штука — не то, что нам нужно, это просто тостер, — сказал он, прежде чем Марта успела открыть рот. Та рассмеялась в ответ — Доктор решил, что это хороший знак. 

Им потребовалось ещё с минут десять, прежде чем они успели перебрать оставшиеся вещи и найти как-наручные часы на самом дне одной из коробок. Судя по всему, они успели как раз вовремя, потому что через какое-то время после этого из консольной их позвал Рори.

— Оттуда семь машин отъехало, — объявил он, когда Доктор и Марта вернулись.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он удовлетворённо, доставая из кармана не-часы и жужжа на них отвёрткой (на небольшом экране тут же начали отражаться какие-то цифры). — Это манипулятор ментальных волн, действует как психобумага, только с большим размахом. Идеальная маскировка. Человек будет видеть то, что ему захочется увидеть.

— Тебе лучше иметь вескую причину, почему ты не используешь его всегда, — сказал Рори таким тоном, будто в случае отсутствия этой причины Доктора ждали конкретные неприятности.

— Ну, по факту, это гипноз, — пояснил Доктор, закрепляя манипулятор на запястье, — а я обычно против него. Правда, обычно я не вламываюсь на военную базу.

Он принялся копаться в настройках устройства, пока, наконец, его образ не изменился.

— Я поставил на фильтр по авторитетности, — объяснил Доктор самодовольно, — они солдаты, так что увидят вышестоящее начальство.

Рори только фыркнул в ответ, стараясь скрыть облегчение — если бы не это, он бы всерьёз начал задумываться над тем, отчего манипулятор заставляет его видеть на месте Доктора самого же Доктора, только будущую его версию. Он-то солдатом не был, а Доктор определённо был самым…ну, авторитетным из всех, кого он знал.

Рори бросил взгляд на Марту — как только Доктор отвернулся к консоли, на её лице отразилось достаточно кислое выражение. Почему-то Рори был уверен, что дело всё в том, что в её восприятии ничего не изменилось.

— Рори, возьмёшь мою психобумагу, — сказал Доктор, направляясь к двери, — пройдёшь по ней как мой ассистент. План прост: доходим до Архива, отключаем поле, я пробираюсь внутрь, вы снаружи, следите за обстановкой.

— Что за поле? — спросил Рори, торопясь вслед за ним наружу — туристов вокруг, было, как обычно, много, но, кажется, им до вышедшей из синей будки троицы не было никакого дела.

— Мера предосторожности. Они стирают память любому зашедшему в архив, — пояснила Марта, поняв, что Доктору уже не до объяснений, — если не задать другие настройки, раз в час поле автоматически активируется. Ты даже не вспомнишь, зачем пришёл.

Рори почти сказал вслух про пометки на руках, но потом решил, что всё-таки не стоит ломать Марте представление о мире и рассказывать, что человеческая цивилизация несколько тысячелетий находилась под властью жутких типов в костюмчиках — любителей стирать подобным образом стирать о себе информацию. Да и вообще, спойлеры.

Кажется, манипулятор работал исправно, по крайней мере, в Тауэр их пропустили без всяких проблем, и очень скоро каменные стены сменились бронированными — чем ниже они спускались, тем больше и больше это место напоминало военную базу, а не туристическую достопримечательность.

Доктор без особого труда взламывал замки на пути к Чёрному Архиву, на самом деле, настолько без труда, что это заставляло нервничать и ждать, когда их удача в любой момент сменится тотальным невезением. 

У входа в Архив их встретил один единственный охранник: собственно, им многого и не нужно было, учитывая, что люди по большей части забывали об этом месте вскоре после того, как покидали его.

Охранник поспешил отдать Доктору честь.

— Мэм, не знал, что Вы придёте, — сказал он, вытягиваясь по струнке. Доктор поморщился, но решил подыграть.

— Да, добрый день и все дела, я могу пройти в Архив? — спросил он нетерпеливо. Охранник тут же закивал и пропустил Доктора внутрь.

Оставшись снаружи, Марта и Рори неловко переглянулись между собой — кажется, они оба поняли, что уж очень просто им удалось всё это провернуть.

— Минуточку, а это что? — спросил охранник, удивлённо глядя на экран.

Рори проследил за направлением его взгляда — облик Доктора сквозь призму камеры наблюдения был размытым и нечётким, будто изображение искажалось помехами. Видимо, манипулятор работал не так хорошо, как они думали.

Охранник потянулся к рации, но прежде, чем ему удалось это сделать, Марта ударила его по лицу, и мужчина тяжело упал на пол.

— Прости, — извинилась она, потирая кулак и подбегая к экрану.

— Если он так на всех камерах, о нас уже знают, — взволнованно сказал Рори — чем дольше он вглядывался в изображение, тем сильнее рушилась иллюзия, и тем сильнее Доктор походил на самого себя. — Тогда почему никто не поднял тревогу?

— Не знаю. Посмотри лучше сюда, — Марта ткнула пальцев в один из экранов с показателями — отражающиеся на нём цифры будто сошли с ума, меняясь с бешенной скоростью, словно не решаясь остановиться на одном значении.

Откуда-то сверху, кажется, на несколько этажей над ними, с трудом прорываясь через толстые стены и потолок, донёсся приглушённый вой сирены.

— Это не за нами, — пробормотал Рори. Это не могло быть за ними. Слишком поздно, совершенно не в том месте, и…

Он здесь.

Рори замер, подняв глаза к потолку, будто стараясь кожей ощутить присутствие Попрыгуна где-то в этом здании. Он слышал, словно сквозь слой ваты, как Марта пытается дозваться Доктора по громкой связи, но её слова терялись в потоке мыслей.

***

_— Бедное дитя, — сказала Маала со вздохом._

_В её пронзительно-голубых глазах отразилось странное выражение, как если бы одного только взгляда на расколотую звёздочку было достаточно, чтобы понять историю того, кто когда-то ею владел._

_— Храм с уважением примет этот дар, — сказала Маала с почтением в голосе — таким, что Рори в очередной раз стало стыдно за этот обман, и желание поскорее уйти росло в геометрической прогрессии с каждым мгновением. Маала вдруг остановилась, занеся ладонь над коробочкой, словно пытаясь почувствовать тепло, исходящее от звезды. Её пальцы дрогнули._

_— Как твоё имя? — спросила она вдруг, хмурясь, отчего морщины на её лице стали заметнее. Рори почувствовал, как в горле пересыхает._

_— Р-рори Уильямс, — ответил от слегка севшим от волнения и страха голосом._

_Маала подняла на него взгляд._

_— Я сожалею, Рори Уильямс, — сказала она с такой искренностью в голосе, что по спине невольно пробежали мурашки. — Но Смерть идёт за тобой._

_И потом, в одно единственное мгновение, голова Маалы слетела с плеч._

***

Доктор остановился на пороге комнаты и осмотрелся. Множество полок было уставлено предметами инопланетного происхождения, половина из которых когда-то принадлежала самому Доктору, а другая была так или иначе с ним связана.

Он шёл сквозь ряды полок, про себя то и дело отмечая, когда та или иная вещь была названа не тем именем, пока, наконец, не дошёл до помеченного нужной буквой отдела. В том, что за столько лет у ЮНИТа скопилось столько неземных предметов, что можно музей открывать, Доктор не сомневался, но, по крайней мере, здесь всё было упорядоченно. Стремление к перфекционизму — это, пожалуй, одна из тех немногих вещей, за которые Доктор любил военных, да и то лишь тогда, когда это стремление не касалось заполнения бумаг и прочей бюрократии.

Доктор пробежался взглядом по наименованиям, пока, наконец, не остановился на контейнере с Предохранителем, который был одним их тех немногих содержащихся здесь устройств, название которого было написано верно.

Открыв контейнер, Доктор замер на месте.

— Оу, — пробормотал он, растеряно рассматривая содержимое — полное его отсутствие, точнее, — а вот это странно.

Доктор вдруг почувствовал, как без видимой причины его сердца начинают биться чаще, как если бы что-то его напугало, просто…

Он не может вспомнить, что.

В этот момент из динамиков громкой связи раздались помехи вперемешку с писком, от которых захотелось зажать уши ладонями. 

— Доктор! — донёсся сквозь скрежет и шорох голос Марты. — У нас проблемы!

— Да знаю я, Предохранителя на месте нет, — ответил тот, ставя пустой контейнер обратно на полку.

— Нет, не в этом дело — система защиты сломалась, — голос Марты на мгновение вновь утонул в помехах, и в этот миг Доктор почувствовал, как что-то едва кольнуло где-то в районе виска, будто невидимая рука вогнала в кожу тонкую иглу.

— С чего ты взяла? — спросил Доктор, стараясь не меняться в лице, хотя частично уже осознал, что именно произошло, и, по правде сказать, это немного пугало. Вообще-то, он уже знал, что Марта ему скажет.

— Потому что предохранитель забрал ты.

Он знал, может быть, потому, что это был уже не первый раз, когда Марта ему об этом говорила. Просто он не может вспомнить.

Игла продиралась сквозь кожу всё глубже и глубже, до тех пор, пока не добралась до мозга и не ввозилась в него, заставляя мысли болезненно сжаться.

Доктор всё ещё слышал голос Марты, но не мог разобрать слов, не мог сосредоточиться на них, не мог даже вспомнить, сколько шагов до выхода сделал, и сделал ли вообще, и чем дольше он находился в архиве, чем дольше просто дышал этим воздухом, тем сильнее и сильнее сознание выворачивалось наизнанку, и тем сложнее было сфокусироваться хоть на чём-то.

Воспоминания вытеснялись из его головы, и секунды таяли, будто их никогда и не было, и Доктор не мог вспомнить, когда он успел оказаться на полу, и как так вышло, что он сжимает в руке звуковую отвёртку, и почему его дыхание сбилось.

Ему вдруг стало страшно от мысли о том, сколько он может забыть, сколько он, возможно, уже забыл, просто оттого что в программе систем безопасности произошёл сбой, и теперь она хаотично пожирает его память, будто стремится стереть его насовсем.

И в какой-то момент так вышло, что на место пропавших воспоминаний, сквозь крохотную трещину где-то в глубине сознания, протиснулись другие, те, о которых Доктор старался забыть, те, которые скрывал оттого, что в них было что-то ужасное, что-то, от чего хотелось убежать – воспоминания, которые Доктор сам от себя спрятал за одной из дверей собственного разума, закрыл на замок, а ключ выбросил подальше.

Но сейчас двери проломлены, и замок больше не помогает.

Доктор почувствовал, как кто-то хватает его за локоть и тянет на себя, стараясь поднять на ноги, но не сразу понимает, что это Марта — на её руке чёрным маркером размашисто написано «ВЫТАЩИТЬ ДОКТОРА», и сложно представить, сколько раз за это время она гадала, зачем пришла сюда, прежде чем видела эти слова на своей коже.

Марта толкнула Доктора в сторону выхода, и внезапно шум умирающих воспоминаний, болезненно заполонивший голову будто рой озлобленных, жалящих ос, прекратился так же быстро, как начался.

Но воспоминания о том, чего вспоминать не следовало, не пропали следом за ними. 

В уши тут же ударил доносящийся откуда-то из-за пределов зала надрывный звук сирен, и Доктору потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что стены окрашены алыми огнями предупреждающих систем безопасности.

— Как долго я там был? — спросил Доктор, как только перевёл дыхание.

— Минут пятнадцать, — ответил Рори взволнованно, — сюда вторглись, и они подняли тревогу.

Доктор не сомневался в том, из-за кого всю базу привели в боевую готовность, правда понять, почему Попрыгун решил вторгнуться сюда, когда мог убить в любом другом месте, пока не мог.

— Нам нужно уходить, — сказал он, наконец. Его взгляд скользнул по лежащему без сознания охраннику. — Как вы открыли дверь?

— Нам помогла одна девушка, — ответила Марта, выглядывая в коридор — тот был пуст, но вдалеке можно было услышать, как сквозь вой сирены пробивается грохот выстрелов.

Они побежали прочь от архива следом за Доктором, уже не особенно заботясь о том, увидят их или нет — солдаты в любом случае были слишком заняты попытками застрелить Попрыгуна, впрочем, Доктор слишком сомневался в том, что у них вообще что-то получится.

Им так никто и не встретился по пути, лишь однажды, сворачивая за угол, Доктор почти споткнулся о лежащий на полу труп.

— Какой ужас, — прошептала Марта, по инерции беря Доктора за руку.

Тот только сжал её пальцы в ответ, стараясь не смотреть на всё ещё вытекающую из тонкой раны на шее трупа кровь.

Этого не должно было случиться. Доктор обещал, что больше никто не умрёт – снова обещал, и снова, как обычно, облажался.

Но теперь всё иначе. Теперь он знает. 

Ветер с ожесточением бросился в лицо, стоило только Доктору выйти на улицу. Вокруг никого не было, совершенно никого, будто какой-то внутренний, необъяснимый, древний страх погнал людей прочь, подальше отсюда, к огню и к безопасности. Доктор чувствовал это в воздухе, ощущал всем телом, будто атомы вокруг вдруг стали слишком тяжёлыми, и теперь давили и давили со всех сторон.

— Возвращайтесь на Тардис, — негромко сказал Доктор тем самым тоном, одного которого бывает достаточно, чтобы люди подчинялись. Марта и Рори не стали спорить и поспешили к синей будке.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, всё вокруг будто погрузилось в бесконечную тишину, всё будто разом вымерло, и дома вокруг — это лишь мёртвое напоминание о прошлом.

Каждая молекула пропиталась этим ощущением, и Доктор просто не мог понять, как же он не замечал этого раньше.

Давным-давно существовала планета, населённая добрыми и отзывчивыми людьми. Планета была непростая — её поверхность состояла из особого кристалла, впитывающего в себя любые эмоции и чувства людей. 

Однажды на планету упал космический корабль, а на космическом корабле был пришелец с далёких звёзд. Жители планеты приняли его как дорогого гостя, приютили и помогли починить корабль. Однако их доброта не была оплачена по заслугам — пришелец принёс с собой болезнь, безвредную для его рода, но смертельную для местных жителей. И спустя три дня после того, как гость покинул планету, началась чума.

От неё не было спасения — достаточно было просто вдохнуть разражённый воздух, и вот уже твои внутренности начинают гнить, но ты всё ещё жив и чувствуешь это каждую секунду. Никто не мог убежать от чумы, и ничто не могло её излечить. Когда-то процветающая цивилизация утонула в крови и страхе, и смерти, и злобе, и страданиях, и в бесконечном, никогда не прекращающемся отчаянии.

Трупный яд впитывался в планету до тех пор, пока в горе и слезах и смерти у неё не появилось собственное сознание — такое же озлобленное и беспощадное, и вечно голодное, как и чума, породившая её. 

— Я знаю, кто ты, — прошептал Доктор едва слышно — его голос почти утонул в гуле ветра. — Нина Бланка. 

Ветер донёс до его ушей смех, от которого всё внутри нервно замирало.

Существо, тысячи лет назад появившееся из миллиардов смертей, возникло будто из неоткуда, с чужим лицом — потому что своего у него не было — и с чужими мёртвыми глазами, с давно окостеневшим телом, усеянным дырами от не приносящих никакого вреда пуль.

Оно смеялось откуда-то изнутри, этот смех звучал будто со всех сторон, а марионетка лишь открывала рот — посиневшие губы оставались бездвижными.

_— Мне всё было интересно, когда ты догадаешься_ , — сказало существо внутри мёртвого тела, голосом, которому было сложно дать определение, и одни только звуки которого вызывали внутри непреодолимое желание сбежать.

— Я тебя вспомнил, — ответил существу Доктор, — ты не демон. И не человек. Ты просто паразит, ты цепляешься за человека, а потом питаешься его жизнью. Ты вмешиваешься в его временную линию, потому что чем дольше он живёт, тем больше ты насыщаешься. 

Существо рассмеялось, злобным, издевающимся смехом, будто слова Доктора казались ему величайшей глупостью на свете.

_— Значит ты не так много вспомнил,_ — сказало оно радостно. _— Но не волнуйся. Твоё время ещё придёт._

И хотя его лицо не изменилось, Доктор чувствовал, как существо улыбается, и от этой улыбки словно петля сжалась на шее. Из-за этого даже дышать было сложно, не то что говорить, и, казалось, что существо знало это, и только веселилось ещё больше.

В этих словах даже не было угрозы, не было попытки намеренно запугать, просто констатация факта, от которого не сбежать и не скрыться, который как клеймо отпечатался в сознании одной единственной мыслью — твоё время придёт.

_Тик-так идут часы._

Нина Бланка, существо, впитавшее в себя тысячи и тысячи чужих смертей, смеётся в порывах пронзительного ветра.

Тело, ставшее уже ненужным, падает на холодный, серый асфальт, и отражение осеннего неба застывает в пустых, давно мёртвых глазах.

Где-то на другом конце города молодая девушка сжимает пальцы на ткани синего свитера, когда её сердце, проткнутое невидимым лезвием, болезненно останавливается, и её тело всё ещё тёплое, когда чужое сознание захватывает нервные окончания, превращая его в послушную, безропотную марионетку. 

Очень скоро марионетка встанет на ноги, отряхнёт грязь с синего свитера, и, всё ещё слегка пошатываясь, пойдёт по улицам сквозь порывы ветра. К тому моменту, как она дойдёт до площади перед Тауэром, синяя-синяя будка уже давно растворится в воздухе, а вызванная кем-то скорая увезёт оставленный труп прямиком в морг. Никто не обратит внимания на брошенный серп с длинным, тонким лезвием. Марионетка возьмёт серп в руки и тихо рассмеётся.

***

Когда Доктор возвращается на Тардис, его сердца всё ещё стучат в груди гулко и слишком быстро, но он успевает изобразить на лице «я-в-порядке» выражение до того, как кто-то успевает заметить обратное.

Впрочем, кажется, эти двое знают его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не поверить в эту ложь — и чтобы не пытаться докопаться до правды.

— Извини за неудобства, — говорит он Марте, заставляя Тардис сорваться с места и переместиться в другое место, подальше отсюда, пока ЮНИТ не очухался после атаки.

— Всё нормально, — ответила та, мягко улыбнувшись, — обращайся, если что.

Они высадили Марту недалеко от её дома. Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Доктор поспешил сделать вид, что очень занят установкой Предохранителя.

— Теперь должно сработать, — будто стараясь перевести тему, сказал он, соединяя между собой множество проводов, опутывающих консоль.

— Ты ведь его видел, да? — не выдержал Рори — он достаточно долго ждал, когда Доктор решит сам рассказать, но тот, видимо, не испытывал никакого желания это сделать.

Доктор вздохнул и на мгновение оторвался он панели управления.

— Видел. И теперь я знаю, кто он. Предоставь его мне.

Он знал, что это не звучало слишком убедительно, но впутывать Рори в это сильнее не хотелось. Тем более, что в этот раз было иначе. Доктор готов был на что угодно спорить, что в этот раз жертва была только одна, и, на самом деле…это явно ничего хорошего не значило. 

Когда все приборы, наконец, были установлены, Доктор нажатием пары кнопок активировал процесс сканирования, и через пару минут ещё недавно совершенно хаотичные цифры выстроились в координаты.

По правде сказать, Доктор до сих пор не был уверен в том, что у них всё получится — никогда нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов, что что-то не пойдёт не так. Но просто взять и рассказать об этом Рори он не мог.

— Ну что, поехали? — улыбнулся он вместо этого.

— Доктор?

— Да?

— Сними манипулятор.

Доктор улыбнулся и нажал на кнопку.

Тардис резко сорвалась с места, но всего через пару мгновений её бросило в сторону, и если бы Доктор вовремя не успел ухватиться за консоль, то точно бы уже упал. Тардис продолжало бросать туда-сюда, словно она сама или что-то ещё не хотело пропускать их в этот год, стараясь выбросить за пределы временного вихря.

И в тот момент, когда она с хриплым, надрывным воем с трудом материализовалась, едва ли не зарывшись в землю, в тот самый момент Доктор пожалел о том, что всё-таки не рассказал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Тик-так идут часы, и пролетают годы. Тик-так, и мы с тобой умрём уже очень скоро (Tick-tock goes the clock and all the years they fly, tick-tock and all too soon you and I must die) — песня из 6 сезона;  
> — Нина Бланка (la Niña Blanca), она же Санта Муэрте — имя смерти в фольклоре Мексики. В данном случае используется как название планеты и существа, которое она породила


	5. Chapter 5

Была середина осени, то самое время, когда окрашенная в оранжево-красные цвета листва уже осыпалась с деревьев и тихонько шелестела под ногами, но солнце всё ещё ярко светило, будто стараясь напоследок выжать из себя все остатки тепла.

Вокруг было тихо, так тихо, что голоса людей в толпе, произносящих прощальную речь, можно было услышать даже с большого расстояния — и всё же, казалось, будто на вой Тардис, появившейся за плотным рядом могильных плит, никто не обратил внимания. А может, каждый был слишком сильно занят чем-то своим, и с готовностью перепутал хрипы сирены с непонятно откуда взявшимся ветром.

Синяя будка приземлилась, едва ли не зарывшись в землю, с трудом, будто всё ещё цепляясь за невидимый трос в попытке увезти их отсюда подальше, заставляя крошечные камешки разлететься в разные стороны хаотичными брызгами. 

Доктор чувствовал, как нервно дрожат в наполненном запахом свежей земли и солнечного света воздухе золотистые нити времени, совершенно не того времени, где они должны были быть.

Он не знал, что пошло не так. Он не знал, была ли это ошибка в расчётах, или его самоуверенность, или ангел солгал им тогда, или же сама Вселенная отказывалась привести их в нужное место, в очередной раз заставляя оказаться не там, где хочется, но там, где нужно. Это уже не имело никакого значения.

Потому что они опоздали.

Сегодня, в один из последних тёплых дней осени, когда шелестела под ногами опавшая листва, сквозь кладбище разносились далёкие удары колокола.

И, как бы сильно Доктору не хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь, он не мог заставить себя произнести ни слова, потому что слова сейчас были только бесполезным, ничего не значащим звуком, и что бы он не сделал, как бы сильно не пытался успокоить, как бы не мучился чувством вины, всё это разбивалось об один единственный безжалостно неоспоримый факт: они опоздали. Они опоздали, и, словно по щелчку пальцев, всё перестало иметь значение.

Доктор видел, как Рори молча подходит к собравшимся у гроба, и не смеет следовать за ним, просто искренне не понимает, как так вышло, ведь это неправильно, ведь так не бывает, ведь он видел два имени, а высеченного на камне не изменить…

Он так и стоит у порога Тардис, с трудом подавляя в себе желание сбежать и захлопнуть дверь с той стороны, так, чтобы не слышать прощальных слов и поминальных речей, и чужого плача, и колокольного боя — жестоких напоминаний о собственной ошибке.

И какая-то часть его невольно гадает, стоит ли где-нибудь на другом конце кладбища точно такая же синяя будка с точно таким же Доктором внутри, бегущим от того, что совершил, и не смеющим обернуться назад, стыдящимся взглянуть в глаза людям, что он когда-то оставил позади и которых подвёл. 

Быть может, если бы Доктор сделал шаг в сторону, то смог бы увидеть чужую Тардис, но он остаётся на месте, оставляя за собой право на всего лишь одну небольшую иллюзию, крохотную надежду на то, что хоть что-то изменится.

Что рано или поздно в нём будет что-то ещё кроме сожалений.

Бесшумно, гроб закапывают в землю.

Доктор ждёт, когда Рори спросит, что же они будут делать дальше, ждёт, и от этого ожидания что-то болезненно ноет где-то в груди, потому что, на самом деле, он понятия не имеет. Они дошли до той точки, где «дальше» нет, и, уже, по крайней мере, у этой истории, никакого продолжения не будет.

Но Рори не спрашивает, кажется, тоже прекрасно это понимая. На самом деле, именно это, пожалуй, и пугает Доктора больше всего. Когда есть хотя бы крошечный лучик надежды, всегда можно солгать, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь, и, быть может, произойдёт чудо, и так оно на самом деле и будет.

Вселенная большая — чудеса случаются гораздо чаще, чем можно себе представить. Но, увы, не в этот раз.

Всегда можно солгать. Правило номер один.

Кажется, они стоят вот так целую вечность у порога Тардис, молча вслушиваясь в заново повисшую над кладбищем тишину, и в этом безмолвии словно решается судьба чего-то ужасно, невыразимо важного.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Рори, наконец, и по нему слишком хорошо видно — он уже сдался. — За то, что пытался.

Доктор знает, что предпочёл бы, чтобы Рори его обвинял. Так было бы легче — и самого себя обвинять в том числе. 

— Прости, — шепчет Доктор, сам не зная зачем, — мне очень жаль.

— Я знаю. Я прощаю тебя, — Рори нервно, совсем невесело улыбается, — но ведь тебе не это нужно? 

Доктор только и успевает, что поднять на него растерянный взгляд. Не то чтобы он не понимает, о чём речь. Ему просто интересно, почему Рори так в этом уверен.

Впрочем, спросить об этом Доктору так и не удалось: кто-то окликнул его со спины. Это было настолько странно, что на мгновение ему показалось, будто это просто разыгравшееся воображение, но нет: к ним уверенной, твёрдой походкой, какая обычно бывает у выпускников военных училищ, шёл молодой мужчина лет тридцати — Доктор готов был поклясться, что видел его усталое, подёрнутое скорбью лицо среди собравшихся у свежей могилы людей.

Казалось, однако, словно мужчина был точно так же удивлён видеть Доктора здесь. 

— Доктор! — позвал он снова, не оставляя никаких сомнений.

Возможно — подумал Доктор, осматривая подошедшего к ним незнакомца — продолжение всё-таки будет.

— Простите, что не пришёл раньше, я не ожидал всё-таки Вас тут увидеть… — мужчина осёкся, поймав на себе растерянные взгляды, но очень быстро взял себя в руки. — Я Энтони. Мы встречались пять лет назад, помните?

Доктор искренне напряг память, но так и не смог вспомнить никого с похожим именем и из этого времени, с кем он мог бы встречаться. Впрочем, в то же время он отчего-то был уверен, что вряд ли Энтони с кем-то его путает, не смотря на то, что пять лет — это достаточно большой срок для человеческой памяти.

Прежде, чем Доктор ответил, из полуприкрытых дверей Тардис высунулся Рори, и в то же мгновение лицо Энтони изменилось до неузнаваемости, как если бы он увидел призрака.

— Н-но, — пробормотал он, разом теряя всё старательно сохраняемое до этого момента спокойствие, - т-ты, как ты можешь быть здесь? Я видел, как ты…

Доктор едва успел заткнуть рот Энтони ладонью.

— Спойлеры, — пояснил он.

Рори перевёл взгляд на Доктора, ожидая ответов на вполне очевидные вопросы, и на мгновение в его взгляде промелькнула надежда на то, что, быть может, не всё кончено, быть может, чудо всё-таки произойдёт.

— Подожди внутри, хорошо? — попросил Доктор, всё ещё старательно прижимая ладонь к губам Энтони, чтобы тот в порыве чувств не сказал чего-нибудь лишнего — тот что-то невнятно промычал, но особого сопротивления не оказывал. А вот Рори явно хотел возмутиться, но Доктор использовал на нём Строгий Взгляд.

Как только дверь Тардис закрылась с той стороны, Доктор, наконец, позволил Энтони договорить. Впрочем, тот куда больше был шокирован встречей с Рори, чем переполнен желанием продолжить беседу.

— Ты сказал, что видел нас раньше, когда? — спросил Доктор, пока Энтони не начал задавать глупых вопросов.

Вместо ответа Энтони пошарил рукой во внутреннем кармане пиджака и вытащил оттуда согнутой пополам лист плотной бумаги, разогнув который, Доктор обнаружил точную дату пятилетней давности.

— А ты подготовился, — пробормотал он, глядя на осторожно выведенные чернилами цифры.

— Это всё мама, - ответил Энтони, — она знала, что Вы будете спрашивать. Она…много о Вас рассказывала. О космосе, о путешествиях сквозь время… В детстве я думал, что это просто сказки, — он нервно и как-то слишком неуверенно улыбнулся.

Доктору не составило труда догадаться, что только что его представления о мире перевернулись. И дело тут было не только в неожиданно появившейся посреди кладбища синей будке.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал Доктор, убирая конверт в карман пиджака, — нам…нужно идти. Сожалею о твоей потере, — добавил он, сам не зная почему.

Энтони в ответ только сдержано, дежурно улыбнулся, так, будто за прошедший день профессионально научился принимать соболезнования.

— О, ещё кое-что, — вспомнил вдруг Доктор, уже почти в дверях Тардис. Он бросил взгляд на в сторону консольной и, убедившись, что Рори нет поблизости, вполголоса спросил:

— Пять лет назад, когда ты с ним встретился…он ведь умер, не так ли?

Энтони даже не понадобилось ничего говорить — Доктор мог прочесть ответ в его взгляде. 

По правде сказать, он знал это заранее. Просто потому что на том надгробии всё ещё было два имени.

***

Когда Доктор вошёл в Тардис, Рори всё ещё стоял у панели управления. Казалось, будто он совершенно не знал, куда себя теперь деть, и его разум всё ещё переваривал увиденное только что. 

— Кто это был? — просил он, как только Доктор подошёл ближе.

— Я не уверен. Но он дал мне это, — Доктор вытащил из кармана письмо. Некоторое время он молчал, раздумывая над тем, что сказать дальше, и стоит ли говорить вообще, но, в конце концов, иного варианта просто не было. — Это день, когда вы с Эми увидитесь в последний раз.

Рори взял письмо и очень долго вглядывался в аккуратные, округлые цифры, как если бы они одни могли сказать ему, что будет дальше. По правде сказать, Доктор ожидал увидеть разочарование или страх, или отчаяние, но ничего этого не было. Он увидел только надежду — и она никогда не пугала так сильно.

— Тогда давай полетим туда, — тихо сказал Рори, не отрывая взгляда от письма.

—…ты умрешь в тот день, — выдохнул Доктор — ему бы хотелось думать, что Рори этого не понимает, но он слишком хорошо знал, что это не так.

— Ничего. Я умирал раньше. Это не так страшно, как кажется.

Вот тогда Доктор понял всё. Как будто огромный кусок, вырванный из стройного ряда истории, наконец встал на место. Быть может, какая-то часть Доктора очень давно подозревала, но разуму очень не хотелось верить в то, что всё это время единственной причиной, почему Нина Бланка так упорно следовала за ними по пятам, заливая тропинку кровью, было то, что Рори просто не умер вовремя. А может, его пугало, что единственным способом остановить всё это была смерть.

Опять смерть. Всегда смерть.

Впрочем, лучше уж Рори об этом не знать. Доктор не хотел, чтобы он доживал оставшееся ему время с осознанием того, сколько людей погибло из-за него — пускай это была и очень косвенная вина.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, наконец.

Доктор ввёл нужные координаты, и Тардис с пронзительным воем сорвалась с места — но в какой-то момент, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую преграду между настоящим и прошлым резко затормозила, так, что Доктор едва не потерял равновесие. Числа на её экранах менялись с бешеной скоростью, пока, наконец, не замерли, и хотя это была совершенно не та дата, куда они направлялись, игнорируя любые попытки Доктора остановить её, Тардис потащила их в будущее.

— Что происходит? — крикнул Рори, пытаясь перекричать вой сирены и грохот, и шипение искр, летящих во все стороны.

— Она меня не слушается! 

Кажется, у неё были совсем другие планы, как если бы Тардис вдруг поняла, что Доктор собирается лететь не туда, куда ему на самом деле нужно, и решила взять всё в свой руки, пока ещё не поздно. Впрочем, вполне вероятно, что так оно на самом-то деле и было.

Поняв это, Доктор перестал сопротивляться, и позволил Тардис материализоваться там, где она считала нужным. Когда их перестало трясти, Доктор включил экраны сканера — просто чтобы убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают, и они действительно там, где он думает.

— Доктор? — спросил Рори неуверенно, — тебе не кажется, что мы…

— Уже были тут раньше, да, — кивнул тот. — 2010 год, на три часа раньше. Мы сейчас сидим в кафе и ждём Марту.

Доктор задумчиво почесал затылок, растрёпывая волосы ещё сильнее. Для того, чтобы Тардис заставила его пересечь собственную временную линию, должна быть какая-то очень, ужасно веская причина.

— Помнишь…помнишь, когда мы вторглись в архив, там почти никого не было? — спросил Доктор, задумчиво вглядываясь в изображение на экране. — Мне сразу показалось это странным. Чёрный архив — одно из самых охраняемых мест в Англии, и никто даже не попытался остановить нас.

— Может, они были слишком заняты, — пожал плечами Рори. 

Доктор загадочно улыбнулся.

— Вот именно. И, кажется, я знаю, что на самом деле их отвлекло, — сказал он, явно очень довольный собственной гениальной идеей, которая только-только посетила его голову.

К собственному сожалению, Рори тоже понял, к чему он клонит.

— Ты же не имеешь в виду нас? — спросил он без всякой надежды на отрицательный ответ — судя по выражению лица Доктора, именно их он и имел в виду. — А что если Попрыгун, ну или как его там, снова появится?

— Если бы он появился, мы бы об этом знали. Не думаю, что он настолько глуп, чтобы изменять прошлое, — ответил Доктор. — Так что ещё пару часов о нём можно не беспокоиться. Сейчас нам нужно придумать, как заставить ЮНИТ покинуть Тауэр.

С этими словами он принялся нарезать круги вокруг консоли, пытаясь придумать наилучший способ это сделать — а думать надо было быстро, как и действовать, ведь у них есть всего пару часов до тех пор, пока другая Тардис появится на противоположном конце площади, и к этому моменту в Тауэре должно остаться как можно меньше людей. Если бы только Доктор мог убедить ЮНИТ, что в их штаб проникло что-то, с чем только он может справиться…Какой-нибудь очень опасный инопланетянин, о котором там точно знают, кто-нибудь вроде…

Доктор замер на месте, словно неожиданно натолкнувшись на какое-то одному ему ведомое препятствие, неизвестно откуда возникшее посреди комнаты управления.

Ну конечно.

— Рори, — протянул он ничего хорошего не предвещающим тоном, — как у тебя с актёрской игрой?

— Я был Робином Гудом в седьмом классе, — растеряно ответил тот, ещё не подозревая, во что ввязывается.

\--...сойдёт, — немного поразмыслив, одобрил Доктор (не то чтобы он мог этого не сделать, потому что других перспектив просто не было). Прежде, чем Рори успел что-либо спросить, Доктор уже нацепил на его запястье манипулятор ментальных волн и принялся выставлять какие-то настройки.

— Я поставлю его на режим фильтра восприятия, — объяснял он в процессе, — когда я дам сигнал, ты войдёшь внутрь, и тебя не будут видеть. Если вблизи окажутся телепаты низкого уровня и выше, индикатор загорится пурпурным, и тебе придётся спрятаться. Не отключай фильтр, пока я не разрешу.

— А зачем мне вообще его отключать? — растеряно спросил Рори, наблюдая за судорожными действиями Доктора.

— Ну, кто-то же должен будет изобразить угрозу, с которой только я смогу справиться, - ответил тот. — Вот, готово. — Доктор вытащил из кармана блокнот, что-то там написал и, выдернув лист, сунул его Рори. — Когда отключишь фильтр, скажи эту фразу. Она активизирует голосовые системы безопасности.

Рори неверяще уставился в лист.

—…ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал это на полном серьёзе? – пробормотал он.

— На полном серьёзе и как можно драматичнее, - кивнул Доктор. — Ну, я побежал, удачи, — и, похлопав Рори по щеке, он скрылся за дверями Тардис, оставляя того в полной растерянности. И не то чтобы это был очень хороший план, но лучший из тех, что можно было придумать за три минуты.

Самым главным было убедить начальство ЮНИТа в том, что им действительно нужно бежать как можно дальше, но Доктор был уверен, что с чем с чем, а с этой задачей он справится. 

Выйдя из Тардис, он сквозь толпы туристов пошёл прямиком к дверям Тауэра, у которых со скучающим видом стоял охранник, активно делающий вид, что не имеет ничего общего с инопланетянами и секретными правительственными организациями.

— Привет. Я Доктор. Да, тот самый Доктор с большой буквы Д. Мне нужно поговорить с твоими боссами, так что пусти меня внутрь, или Земля сгорит в ближайшие полчаса.

Доктор обворожительно улыбнулся, прикидывая, насколько правдоподобно всё это звучало. Впрочем, очевидно, охраннику хватило слов «Доктор» и «Земля сгорит», упомянутых в одном предложении, чтобы поверить в сказанное — по крайней мере к такому выводу Доктор пришёл, когда увидел, с каким рвением солдат пытается найти трясущимися от волнения руками рацию.

Бросив последний взгляд на угол дома, за которым была припаркована Тардис, Доктор тяжело вздохнул и, мысленно пожелав и себе, и Рори удачи, последовал за охранником внутрь Тауэра.

***

Рори терпеливо ждал, пока Доктор с ним свяжется, нервно расхаживая туда-сюда перед панелью управления. Если честно, он уже начал сомневаться в том, что у них вообще что-то получится, тем более что не до конца понял, что они вообще намереваются делать, учитывая, что Доктор решил не утруждать себя объяснением плана. 

Так что когда на экране манипулятора высветилось слово «Вперёд», Рори скорее был удивлён их успеху, чем рад ему. Но сейчас было не самое подходящее время для того, чтобы начать сомневаться в Докторе и его гениальных планах, так что Рори покинул Тардис и направился ко входу в Тауэр.

Охранник, мимо которого они уже проходили раньше (или позже, как посмотреть), не обратил на Рори совершенно никакого внимания, даже когда тот открыл дверь и прошёл мимо буквально в паре сантиметров. Что-то Рори подсказывало, что недолго этому парню здесь работать.

Он помнил дорогу с прошлого раза, так что очень скоро оказался на нижних уровнях, где располагался тайный штаб ЮНИТа. Где-то вдалеке слышался женский голос, делающий объявление по громкой связи, призывающее сотрудников уровня А и В срочно эвакуироваться. Рори постарался как можно быстрее свернуть из главного коридора, который уже начинал стремительно наполняться людьми, куда-нибудь в сторону.

«Отключи фильтр в секторе S7» — вновь высветилось на экране. О да, как будто он знает, где это. 

К счастью, на стене неподалёку висел план эвакуации, и Рори быстро обнаружил, что S7 — это ещё тремя этажами ниже и слегка правее. 

Самым сложным было не на кого не натолкнуться: сотрудники ЮНИТа спешили к выходу, и толпами валили прямо навстречу Рори. К счастью, большая часть из них с лёгкостью велась на фильтр восприятия, хотя пару раз Рори всё-таки приходилось судорожно прятаться за ближайшими дверями, когда индикатор окрашивался насыщенным пурпурным цветом и заставлял манипулятор вибрировать, предупреждая об опасности. Только чудом ему удалось не напороться ни на кого в лифте, впрочем, кажется, даже без этого окружающие начали что-то подозревать. Ему просто повезло, что все были слишком заняты мыслью о спасении собственной жизни, чтобы обращать внимание на то, что кто-то невидимый пихает их в замкнутом пространстве.

К тому времени, как Рори добрался к S7, там уже никого не осталось — даже громкая связь здесь уже не работала. Зато он обнаружил, что стоит прямо напротив камеры наблюдения, и, вполне возможно, что Доктор намерено заставил Рори встать именно здесь.

Ну, в конце концов, Рори же вроде как должен изображать какую-то особо страшную угрозу. Хотя он так до конца и не смог поверить, что фраза, которую он должен произнести, заставит ЮНИТ в это поверить.

Ну ладно, наверное, Доктору лучше знать.

Почему-то Рори был уверен, что прямо сейчас сквозь камеру за ним наблюдают именно те, кто нужно, поэтому посмотрел прямо в неё и, напустив как можно более зловещий вид, выключил фильтр. 

— Привет, мальчики. Соскучились по мне? — спросил он, для убедительности холодно усмехнувшись. — Я Мастер. И вы будете мне подчиняться.

И спустя мгновение после того, как эти слова сорвались с губ Рори, штаб ЮНИТа взорвался всплеском тревоги, заливающей всё вокруг ярко-красными огнями и нервно вопящей что-то про максимальный уровень опасности.

Рори едва успел подумать о том, что же это за Мастер, раз охранные системы так бурно на него реагируют, как, следом за тревожным сигналом, коридор наполнился вооружёнными солдатами, направляющими на него автоматы.

И с чего только Рори решил, что всё будет так просто?

— Нет, стойте! Не стреляйте! — крикнул откуда-то из толпы Доктор, с трудом продираясь вперёд. На мгновение на его лице отразился искренний испуг, но очень скоро ему удалось взять себя в руки и начать импровизировать. — В смысле, если вы его застрелите…

— Моя армия далеков вас всех убьёт, — подсказал Рори, когда Доктор замешкался. — Вы все поджаритесь и будете долго и мучительно умирать, ваша кожа опадёт, мясо сгорит, а из ваших костей они сделают стулья.

Ближайший к Рори солдат нервно сглотнул и сильнее сжал в руках рукоять автомата. 

Доктор нахмурился — возможно, часть со стульями была всё же лишней. Далекам вообще нужны стулья?

— Я сам с ним разберусь, — быстро сказал Доктор, пока Рори не успел ещё чего-нибудь ляпнуть. — Вы с ним не справитесь.

— Сэр, Вы уверены? — осторожно спросил один из солдат.

— Да-да, он слишком опасен для вас, — ответил Доктор тоном человека, собирающегося совершить трагичное самопожертвование. — Проследите, чтобы все эвакуировались.

Солдаты помешкали с пару мгновений, но затем всё же скрылись за углом коридора. Выждав пару мгновений, Доктор нащупал в кармане отвёртку и дезактивировал все ближайшие камеры наблюдения.

— Армия далеков? – возмущённо спросил он, - серьёзно?

— Отстань, я импровизировал, — отмахнулся Рори, явно без желания объяснить Доктору, почему он не смог придумать ничего лучше, находясь под прицелом дюжины автоматов. — Разве нам не нужно выбираться отсюда?

— О, да, точно, — вспомнил Доктор, — идём.

Они побежали сквозь опустевшие коридоры, по которым всё ещё раздавалось пронзительное эхо тревоги, на ходу отключая камеры слежения. К этому времени оставшиеся сотрудники были окончательно эвакуированы, и Рори гадал, везли ли их сейчас в тех машинах, что он видел у Тауэра в прошлом. Если так, то им лучше бы поторопиться и уйти отсюда как можно быстрее. Было бы неприятно напороться здесь на прошлого себя.

Они бежали так быстро, что когда из-за поворота прямо навстречу выбежала девушка, Рори просто не успел затормозить, и они столкнулись, падая на пол. 

— Вот чёрт, — пробормотал Рори, потирая ушибленный локоть. — Простите, Вы в порядке? — спросил он, забыв, что вроде как изображает злодея.

Девушка, одетая в униформу ЮНИТа, приподнялась с пола, и Рори понял, что уже видел её лицо раньше — тогда, у Чёрного Архива, когда Доктор застрял внутри в стирающем память поле. Или нет — даже раньше.

— Да, я в норме, — ответила девушка, поднимаясь с пола. Она немного прихрамывала из-за ушибленного колена, но, кажется, её это совершенно не останавливало. — Я…мне нужно идти, простите.

Не дожидаясь ответа, девушка сорвалась с места и побежала дальше по коридору.

— У тебя нет такого чувства, что ты её знаешь? — спросил Рори, когда она скрылась из виду.

— Да, — растеряно ответил Доктор, — больше, чем ты думаешь.

Дальше они двигались уже без остановок, и добрались до Тардис как раз вовремя: по дороге Рори заметил другую точно такую же синюю будку. На мгновение ему в голову пришла мысль сказать им из прошлого о том, что с координатами что-то не так, и исправить всё, пока ещё не поздно, но путешествия с Доктором слишком хорошо научили его тому, насколько всё же опасно вмешиваться в прошлое. Особенно когда это твоё прошлое.

Или будущее.

Доктор подбежал к панели управления, собираясь ввести координаты, но его пальцы замерли в нескольких сантиментах он клавиш в последний момент.

— Мы бы…— тихо начал он, глядя куда-то в пустоту перед собой, — знаешь, мы бы могли слетать куда-нибудь ещё.

Рори посмотрел на Доктора и мгновенно узнал этот болезненный взгляд. Он не хотел отпускать, хотел оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше, словно чтобы дать себе возможность приготовиться и в то же время прекрасно осознавая, что готов он никогда не будет.

Рори неловко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он. На самом деле, Рори даже не было страшно, и он хотел бы сделать так, чтобы Доктору не было страшно тоже, но он не мог. — Я правда должен идти. К тому же…

Он вздохнул, осторожно приближаясь к Доктору — тот избегал смотреть Рори в глаза, будто в самом деле надеясь спрятать всю ту боль и весь тот страх, что изъедали его изнутри.

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, что пока я жив, вместо меня будут умирать люди. 

Потому что Смерть идёт за ним. Идёт за ним по пятам, шаг за шагом, и будет продолжать идти до тех самых пор, пока не догонит.

И сейчас пришло время позволить ей это сделать.


	6. Chapter 6

Был самый конец весны, когда солнце уже светит во всю, и трава стремительно прорывается из-под земли, заполоняя всё бесконечным зелёным цветом, и пчёлы выбираются из своих ульев в поисках свежего нектара едва появившихся цветов, и всё вокруг оживает и наполняется красками в ожидании лета. Лёгкий ветерок шевелил ветки кусов роз, высаженных в саду небольшого загородного дома. Вокруг было тихо и спокойно, и казалось, что время замерло здесь навсегда, в этом укромном уголке, и стрелки часов с кукушкой застыли где-то в районе пяти часов.

В доме тоже было тихо: младшие дети ещё спали, а старшие играли у соседей, и только размеренный стук печатной машинки доносился из спальни.

Дверь тихонько отворилась, когда Энтони осторожно заглянул внутрь.

— Мы собираемся попить чаю, — сказал он, — хочешь с нами?

Печатная машинка громко звякнула.

— Да, с радостью, — согласилась Амелия, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Ты должна быть в постели, — недовольно напомнил ей Энтони, помогая матери подняться.

— Я не настолько старая, спасибо.

Это была ложь: Амелия была достаточно стара, чтобы безнаказанно лежать весь день, просто она терпеть не могла ничего не делать больше двух часов подряд. К тому же, ей всё ещё нужно было дописать эту книгу — она знала, что ей осталось не так уж и много времени. Ей хотелось закончить всё, что она начала.

Они уже были на полпути к кухне, когда из сада донёсся ужасный грохот, как если бы что-то упало и разбилось. 

— Что это? — взволновано спросила Беатриса, подбегая к окну и пытаясь разглядеть, что произошло. — Авария?

— Боже упаси, откуда? Здесь машину-то раз в сто лет увидишь, — ответила ей Амелия. Она хотела было подойти к окну следом, но строгий взгляд Энтони заставил её остановиться.

— Мама! Папа! – послышался из коридора детский крик. В комнату забежал запыхавшийся Дейв, и в последний раз Амелия видела его настолько радостным, когда он обнаружил у себя под кроватью настоящий муравейник в конце прошлого лета — должно быть, сейчас в их саду происходило что-то по-настоящему грандиозное. — В наш сад что-то упало!

Отчего-то от этих слов по спине Амелии пробежали мурашки. 

— Что? — удивлённо переспросил Энтони, гадая, чем же это может оказаться. — И что же?

— Полицейская будка, — ответил Дейв с готовностью. Поймав на себе растерянные взгляды взрослых, он немного смутился и поспешил пояснить, — на ней так написано.

Амелия и Энтони очень медленно переглянулись.

— Тони, — сказала она тихо, — помоги мне дойти до сада.

На этот раз Энтони даже не стал протестовать.

Синяя будка лежала на боку в клумбе с ещё не распустившимися цветами в окружении сломанных ею веток яблони. Сирена уже замолкла, но ветер всё ещё не осел, тут же растрепав давно потерявшие свой цвет волосы Амелии. В тишине она стояла и ждала, когда же синие-синие двери наконец откроются. 

На мгновение ей почудилось, словно это — один из тех тысяч и тысяч снов, что она видела каждую ночь с тех пор, как оказалась на пустом кладбище далеко-далеко от дома совсем одна. Секунды тянулись так долго.

Створка двери неожиданно распахнулась, выпуская из будки сноп золотистых искорок, сквозь которой с трудом, но всё же можно было различить силуэт человека, пытающегося выбраться наружу.

— Бабушка, кто это? — тихонько спросил Дейв, остановившийся за спиной отца в страхе подойти ближе, наблюдая за тем, как человек, выпрыгивает из лежащей дверьми вверх будки. — П-почему он мокрый?..

— Я упал в бассейн, — ответил незнакомец, ладонью разгоняя пыль перед своим лицом. Его волосы и одежда насквозь промокли, и на коже осела поблёскивающая в солнечных лучах золотистая пыль. Его взгляд пробежал по лицам присутствующих пока, наконец, не остановился на Амелии.

Та долго, очень долго молчала, прежде чем, наконец, спросить:

— Ну и где ты шлялся так долго?

Он нервно улыбнулся и явно хотел что-то ответить, но не успел: Амелия, с явным трудом преодолев разделявшее их расстояние в несколько шагов, обнялся его своими тонкими, покрытыми морщинами руками. 

Внутри Тардис что-то загрохотало.

— Рори! — донеслось оттуда, — Ты не поможешь мне вылезли?

Рори тяжело вздохнул и кое-как вытащил Доктора наружу — тот тоже был мокрый и растрёпанный ещё сильнее, чем обычно, и со сбившимся на бок галстуком. Увидев Эми, он радостно ей улыбнулся.

— Привет. Я Доктор. Ну, не тот Доктор, которого ты ожидала, — быстро добавил он, — я прошлый. Предыдущая регенерация. Я ещё тебя не встретил, ну то есть встретил, но, скорее всего, забуду, ну…В общем, да, привет.

Амелия окинула Доктора, который её ещё не встретил, внимательным, изучающим взглядом. Если честно, она была даже рада, что её Доктора здесь нет: ему бы не понравилось то, что он мог бы здесь увидеть. 

— Здравствуй, Доктор, — сказала Амелия, мягко улыбнулась, от чего морщин на её лице, кажется, стало ещё больше обычного. — Спасибо, что вернул моего мужа домой.

***

Доктор шёл сквозь тихий вечерний город, пронизанный солёным запахом моря и недовольным криком чаек у берега. Ближе к центру людей становилось больше и больше, и всё же их было несравнимо мало по сравнению с тем, сколько их обычно бывает в мегаполисах. Даже сейчас, посреди мам с детьми и молодых пар, групп молодёжи и стариков, Доктор всё равно чувствовал себя погружённым в тишину и спокойствие. 

Он решил не оставаться в доме Амелии: не хотел мешать и напоминать лишний раз своим присутствием о том, о чём никто не хотел думать.

Прежде, чем Амелия вошла в дом, Доктор отозвал её в сторону и сказал всё, как есть, потому что сейчас было не место для лжи. Он сказать, что сегодня Рори умрёт, и Амелия ответила, что знает. Она считала время все эти годы — просто никогда не надеялась, что они ещё когда-нибудь увидятся. Почему-то Доктор знал, что на самом деле это не так.

В конце концов, это же она — Эми Уильямс, девушка, которая верила. 

Солнце зависло где-то нам краем горизонта: оно ещё не спешило садиться, однако пройдёт всего несколько часов, и его томные, медово-оранжевые лучи начнут медленно погружаться под воду, пока наконец не уступят вечернему сумраку, а потом и вовсе исчезнут.

Доктор спустился с песчаному пляжу, над которым тяжело нависали громоздкие, высокие скалы, и побрёл вперёд вдоль берега, особо не задумываясь над тем, куда в итоге придёт (всю жизнь он так).

Сквозь ветер до его ушей доносился детский смех и птичий крик, и голоса людей, и размеренный, успокаивающий шорох волн о песок.

Доктору хотелось бы убежать куда-нибудь очень-очень далеко, туда, где не нужно будет беспомощно наблюдать за чужими смертями и слезами, туда, где нет места сожалениям, туда, где можно просто забыть и жить дальше. Но он не мог, и одно только осознание этого держало его за горло и тянуло на самое-самое дно, холодное и тёмное, куда не проникнет и крошечный лучик света.

Доктор знал, что что-то упускает. Что-то в его памяти не позволяет ему вспомнить, прячет нужное воспоминание в укромный уголок, а ключ выкидывает прочь. Доктор был уверен, что на самом-то деле он вовсе и не хочет вспоминать, а когда вспомнит, попробует забыть заново, но именно этой страшной тайны ему не хватало, чтобы закончить историю. 

Давным-давно существовала планета, населённая добрыми и отзывчивыми людьми. Однажды на планету упал космический корабль, а на космическом корабле был пришелец с далёких звёзд. Давным-давно.

Доктор не помнит.

Краем глаза он ловит одинокую фигуру, стоящую в тени скал. Её светлые, тонкие волосы хаотично метались из стороны в сторону под порывами ветра, и кожа казалась неестественно бледной, и тонкие пальцы сжимали рукоять серпа с длинным лезвием — но даже не это выдало Нина Бланку, нет. Это были глаза, холодные, пустые и такие…такие мёртвые.

— Уходи, — тихо сказал ей Доктор — его голос едва не утонул в шуме волн. — Уходи отсюда. Ты скоро его получишь. Твоя игра здесь окончена.

Нина Бланка в своём новом украденном теле склонила голову, но на мгновение, казалось, безжизненные синие губы растянулись в улыбке. И всё же в этот раз она никого не убила. Ей и не нужно было.

Доктор бессмысленно бродил по пляжу до тех пор, пока не начало темнеть, а потом поднялся наверх и стал бессмысленно бродить там. Какая-то очень далёкая и очень эгоистичная часть его смутно надеялась, что всё решиться как-нибудь само собой, без его участия, но Доктор постарался как можно быстрее эту часть в себе задушить. 

Понемногу в окнах ближайших домов начинал загораться свет.

Сквозь темноту он видел приближающийся силуэт.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Рори, нервно улыбнувшись. — Тардис подсказала, что ты тут.

Они стояли так с несколько минут, вслушиваясь в шум прибоя. Никто из них не очень-то знал, кто сказать.

— Ты…ты думаешь, я должен сам это сделать? — спросил Рори наконец. 

Доктор был почти на сто процентов в этом уверен. Этакая пощёчина от Смерти: бегал от меня всё это время, ну так на этот раз разбирайся сам.

Но Доктор не мог сказать этого вслух, поэтому только кивнул. Такого ответа было вполне достаточно. 

До утёса они шли молча.

— Высоко, — отметил Рори, осторожно глядя вниз. Должно быть, падать долго, а приземляться больно, зато, если повезёт, всё пройдёт быстро. — Знаешь, тебе не нужно этого делать. Ну, быть со мной.

— Знаю, — прошептал Доктор с нервной усмешкой. — Но я видел много смертей, и…смерть в одиночестве — одна из самых страшных.

Он знал это. Знал слишком хорошо.

— Рори, скажи…как это — умирать? — вдруг спросил Доктор, неожиданно, кажется, даже для самого себя. Его взгляд был прикован в тёмному морю, расстилающемуся на линии горизонта непоколебимой бесконечностью, так, словно во всём мире не осталось совсем ничего, кроме этого моря и этого неба, и этого утёса, и Рори вот-вот прыгнет в никуда.

— Как?.. — Рори задумался на мгновение, — ну, на самом деле, ты ничего не чувствуешь. Сначала тебе страшно и, скорее всего, больно, а потом…ничего. Так что, наверное, всё самое страшное случается до самой смерти, а потом тебе уже всё равно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что я скоро умру, — шепнул Доктор в ответ. Если всё так, то он застрял посреди нескончаемого ночного кошмара.

— Не говори глупостей. Ты не умрёшь. Ты регенерируешь, — напомнил ему Рори.

— Это буду уже не я. Понимаешь? Кто-то другой, кто-то…

— Ты всё ещё будешь отличным парнем, — Рори улыбнулся ему, но улыбка не получилась такой ободряющей, как планировалось. — Тебе страшно?

Доктор кивнул. Он не смог ничего сказать, потому что внезапно понял, что посреди горла засел вязкий ком, и даже вдохнуть теперь было тяжело, не то что произнести хоть слово. И, кажется, Рори это совсем не было нужно — он и так всё прекрасно понял. Молча, он обнял Доктора, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как обнять в ответ.

Только сейчас, сжимая пальцы на ткани чужой рубашки, Доктор заметил, что его руки нервно дрожат. 

— Мне тоже страшно, — прошептал Рори ему на ухо. Ветер вокруг них выл и ревел, и бил их своим яростным холодом, и Доктору чудилось в этом вое эхо чьего-то далёкого, зловещего смеха. Доктор закрыл глаза, словно это могло хоть как-то помочь, хоть немного почувствовать себя в безопасности. На таком расстоянии он мог чувствовать, как гулко и быстро бьётся сердце в чужой груди.

— Мне жаль, что я не смог спасти тебя, — тихим, немного хриплым голосом сказал Доктор, — мне правда очень-очень жаль.

— Всё в порядке, — Доктор не видел лица Рори, но даже в его голосе чувствовалась грустная, мягкая улыбка. — Всё в порядке, правда. Ты не виноват. Знаешь, я…я не жалею о том, что тебя встретил. Ни о чём не жалею. И тебе тоже пора перестать жалеть.

Доктор тихо, непроизвольно всхлипнул, отрешённо замечая краем сознания, как по щеке течёт горячая, солёная слеза. Он так, так устал терять людей раз за разом, и сейчас, когда он так старался всё исправить, напарываться на одни и те же вилы…больнее в сто раз.

До конца дня остаются считанные минуты, а Рори всё ещё шепчет Доктору на ухо бессмысленные успокаивающие слова, которые сейчас совершенно, совершенно ничего не значат, а Доктор только и может, что цепляться за него и надеяться на то, что Вселенная подарит всего лишь одно маленькое, крошечное чудо. Но Вселенная остаётся непоколебима.

— Доктор, — тихо говорит Рори, осторожно смахивая слёзы с его щёк. Доктор так и не решается открыть глаза, словно от того, что он не видит, и в самом деле легче. — Я думаю, мне правда…пора.

Его голос трясётся. Самое страшное случается до самой смерти.

— Прощай, Доктор, — голос Рори срывается, когда он делает шаг назад, и вот уже Доктор не чувствует его прикосновений, и биения его сердца, и его такого живого тепла.

— До встречи, Рори Уильямс, — шепчет он.

К тому времени, как Доктор открывает глаза, на утёсе он уже совсем один.

***

На Тардис было тихо. Казалось, словно все звуки, будто по щелчку пальцев, вдруг выключились, и даже панель управления звучала непривычно тихо, словно робко, словно боясь чего-то, и даже горящие оранжевым теплом огни казались слишком тусклыми.

Доктор сидел один на ступеньках, глядя в пустое пространство перед собой, и очень сложно было сказать, о чём же он в это мгновение думал. Ривер ушла, оставив его наедине с собственными мыслями, и Доктор совсем не был уверен, радоваться ли ему, или кричать от страха. 

Тишину разорвал стук в дверь.

Доктор никого не ждал, но совсем-совсем не удивился. Молча, он впустил внутрь девушку с бледной кожей и в синем свитере, и с холодными, пустыми глазами, в которых не отражалось совершенно, абсолютно ничего.

Когда Доктор смотрел ей в глаза, в его взгляде тоже появлялось нечто очень холодное, почти неживое.

 _— Ты проиграл,_ — сказала Нина Бланка, пересекая комнату управления так, словно делала это много раз до этого. — _Я говорила тебе, что трое — слишком много._

Доктор не ответил, однако последовал за Нина Бланкой на кухню, где та уже устроилась за треногим столом, на котором вырос чайник, две фарфоровые чашки и вишнёвый торт, украшенный круглыми каплями взбитых сливок. От чая пахло васильком.

 _— Тебе они правда нравились, верно?_ — почти удивилась Нина Бланка, наблюдая за тем, как Доктор разливает чай.

— Они были моей семьёй, — тихо ответил он.

_— Это не помешало тебе сделать ставку. Какой счёт, 2:0? Ты проигрываешь._

— 1:0, —быстро поправил её Доктор, осторожно пробуя чай на вкус, — мы не знаем, чем кончился прошлый. Он может быть жив. Он всегда оказывается жив и вылезает в самый неподходящий момент.

 _— Спасибо, я старалась,_ — синюшные губы растянулись в странном, пугающем подобии нечеловеческой улыбки, как если бы это улыбалась слишком реалистичная маска. Даже зная, что когда-то это лицо принадлежало живому человеку, сейчас в это было поверить слишком трудно. — _У тебя есть кто-нибудь на примере? Я хочу начать новый раунд._

Давным-давно существовала планета, населённая добрыми и отзывчивыми людьми. Однажды на планету упал космический корабль, а на космическом корабле был пришелец с далёких звёзд, который принёс с собой чуму, убившую всех вокруг и породившую ужасное, ненасытное существо. Узнав о своей ошибке, путешественник придумал для существа игру, чтобы то было слишком занято и не причинило вреда вселенной: он находил человека, которому суждено умереть, и использовал способности существа, чтобы продлить человеку жизнь. И когда человек выживал, они наблюдали за тем, как ему приходится убегать от смерти, и делали ставку, сколько ему ещё осталось. Однако, чем дольше они играли, тем сильнее захватывала игра самого путешественника, пока однажды он не осознал, что и сам превращается в чуму. Испугавшись того, во что он может превратиться, он запер существо далеко-далеко, в самой глубокой пещере на дне самого глубокого моря. Время шло, и с путешественником случилось много ужасных вещей. Он убивал, и убивали его, он разрушал, и разрушали его. Он терял дорогих ему людей и жалел о каждой секунде прожитой жизни. И, в конце концов, случилась смерть, которая стала для путешественника последней каплей. Он отправился далеко-далеко, спустился к самой глубокой пещере на дне самого глубокого моря и вызволил оттуда существо. И хотя на этот раз намерения путешественника были благими, заключив пари однажды, он уже не смог остановиться, потому что внутри него начала прорастать чума.

Доктор улыбнулся.

— Да. Я знаю одну. Она тебе понравится. Она просто _невозможная_.


End file.
